Hero's of Tomorrow
by RJ Morre
Summary: What happens when Batman and Wonderwoman have a secret child that she leaves in the care of Batman? How will this effect the bat family along with another addition with Dick and Barbra's son? Then one will want to know what would happen if Bruce Wayne was left in charge of the children and sent them to a school for gifted children by the JL. Well why don't you find out then.
1. Prologue

***Kind of a young justice perspective on my Batman The Return of the Children of the Night series, hope you like and review.***

Prologue

It had been a busy day of saving the world with a total of twenty emergencies that had almost spread the Justice League thin with the Martian Man Hunter sending almost every superhero to help with the emergencies. A huge sigh rushed out of Batman's mouth as he walked through the halls of the Tower doing his last duty for today before he could head back to the Manor for the night. He was worn out with all the recent work that been piling up upon the Justice League members for the last couple of months and it didn't help that half of the seven founding members have been out of commission for the rest of the year. Barry had retired being a speedster to let Wally join the Justice League as the new Flash, but with his wife Artemis about to give birth he had requested for a leave of absence at least until his wife gave birth. Hawk girl was in the same boat as Artemis she was also expecting to deliver soon and was on a leave of absence along with Hawk man her husband. And ever since Wonder Woman took the throne as Queen of Themiscyra she has been a no show at any of the Justice League meetings or at her number one occupation being a superhero. Now the only members left were Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Man Hunter to lead the Justice League.

Just one more room to inspect, just one more…a whimpering sound interrupted Batman's thoughts as he rushed into the last room that was listed for him to inspect before going back home. He stormed into the room with such urgency that it caused the woman that was sobbing softly to herself to utter a terrified scream inside the dimly lit room that had nothing but a long dark blue table with over a hundred chairs around it, one for each leaguer to seat on during league meetings. The woman's scream died out as suddenly as it came as her gaze met with the masked face of one of her most cherished teammates; one that she may have cherished to much for her own good.

"Diana?" was all that Batman could utter as he raised an eyebrow that could be seen under his mask. The thought of seeing the woman that he had considered one of the strongest women both physically and mentally he had ever met; here seating in front of him almost in pieces shocked him although he didn't let it register on his face. Diana sighed as she instinctively hid her face from him ashamed that he of all people had caught her in this weak moment. As minutes flew by in silence Batman grew impatient for Diana's reply so he sat down in the chair next to her as he dismissed the notion of getting back to Gotham in time to catch up on his sleep and go on a late night patrol with both Nightwing and his son Robin. He knew when women got like this it was going to take a lot more than a few charming words. "What's wrong Diana? You know you can't keep things from me."

Diana sighed in defeat knowing very well that he was right; he loved the challenge of figuring out even the most complex puzzles of the mind and as she remembered what led her to this state of dejection would probably be as easy as solving a crossword in the local Gotham newspaper for Bruce Wayne. "I don't really know where to start…"

"Perhaps the beginning maybe the best choice," Bruce replied in a soothing voice trying as hard as he could to keep sarcasm out of his voice. She shifted closer towards him and placed her hand on his that was placed on the table as she began her tail.

"Well it all started when I became Queen of the Amazons. It's nice to be in control of things and making decisions to better the Amazons as people that can be more excepting to people in the outside world. But the real problem is that the elders told me that I would need to produce an heir to the throne, and the gods have chosen my partner to increase the percentage that it is a female that will up hold Amazonian law."

"So in other words they want you to have an arranged marriage? I don't see that as hardly a reason to bring out the water works Diana-"

"Bruce, I love someone else…"

"Oh," Bruce uttered as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he ran through the possible candidates that could be this mysterious man that gotten the Queen of the Amazons so conflicted between her duty to herself and to her people, but Bruce didn't like whom the possibilities were. "Look Diana, who ever it is I'm sure if you just discuss it with the council I'm sure-"

"You can't be sure of anything Bruce! You don't know anything about the Amazonian law…and even if it was that easy do you think that I would be seeking consoling?"

Bruce sighed wishing it really were that easy knowing that Alfred was going to have a thing or two to say about missing dinner again.

"Diana, that can't be the only reason you came back to the tower?"

This question left Diana with her eyebrows creasing together with worry, fear, and a lot of anxiety to the point that Diana now had Bruce's full and undivided attention. This time Bruce waited patiently as she worked up the courage to say what was really on her mind and what she really wanted from the Watch Tower.

"Well…I came here because I don't want to get married knowing that I still loved another man…and I at least wanted to tell him how I felt about him before I have to say goodbye to my feelings."

"If that's the case I'll go get him just say the name of the lucky guy," Bruce replied with a light tone as he got up a little to quickly to be polite, but Bruce knew he couldn't handle what he was expecting to happen next. To him the person who was on Diana's mind was so obvious that even the most stupid of criminals he ever locked up would be able to guess it right.

Diana grabbed his black-gloved hand to stop him from leaving, which caused a huge lump to form in the young bachelor's throat as he wondered what would be the right thing to do in this situation.

"Really Bruce really, you aren't fooling anyone by playing innocent as if you didn't already know who the person was."

"I know Diana, but you know already that I can't return your feelings no matter what," Bruce stated firmly, but deep down as he scanned the curvy muscular woman dressed in her sort of revealing Wonder Woman uniform a part of him wanted to waver. Tension was all round them as they stared at one another with Bruce seating there unwavering from his earlier statement; he wanted to chose the right thing, which was stopping Diana's feelings from growing any further so they could both leave this room with their emotions and dignities still in intact.

An amusing smile played at the edge of Diana's lips as she leaned quickly towards Bruce, and before he could react or stop the kiss he was sharing a passionate one with her that lit his entire system with a shocking electricity that quickly went away as he began to part take in the kiss knowing that he shouldn't be guilty after all he had warned her on so many occasions that this wouldn't workout partly because it wouldn't and the fact he never had that much resistance to say no to a woman especially one like Wonder Woman. All he knew as his senses melted with the heat he was feeling through his suit and off Diana's that he hope this was the right choice to get her to be able to live up to her people's expectations, because the last thing he wanted was to be blamed for Diana not marrying that man that the gods had chosen for her.


	2. The Beginning

Beginning

"Bon appetite, Master Bruce, Damian, and Tim dinner is served," Alfred announced as the three of them came walking down the stairs in a posed manner; with Bruce leading the boys to the dinning room dressed in a new pressed very expensive suit along with his raven colored hair combed back in an elegant position. He was the picture of every woman's dream guy, which was the look he was going for since he had a date right after he spent dinner with his family. Tim followed after him in ripped worn out jeans and a hoodie with his hood up that almost covered up his face, but his piercing brown eyes could still be seen under the hood and his thick mob of black hair. He was glancing at Damian as he went down thinking of a way he could trip the young boy that was coming behind him reading the Iliad. Damian was dressed in a white dress shirt and pitch-black jeans along with a messy bed head look to his black hair.

As they got off the stairs Tim saw his chance to put his plan into action as he suddenly crouched and tried to kick Damian's feet from underneath him in one quick movement, but the Batman had trained Damian too well even better than Tim, and easily dodged Tim's attack without taking his attention of his book.

"That engrossed in the book I gave you Master Damian?" Alfred asked as they all took their spot at the dinning table. Damian nodded his head absent mindedly as he grinned behind the pages of his book as he felt Tim's glare on him.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the two teenaged boys trying to remember when they were younger. Of course they never saw eye to eye and Bruce had learned to accept that but he missed the good old days when he could expect at least a well formatted sentence as an answer from Damian, and it didn't help that Tim was especially moody all the time. At times like these he kind of wondered if they would have turned out differently if they had normal families…a normal life…the door rang through the entire mansion disrupting Bruce from observing his adoptive child and his biological son.

"Masters, were you expecting any visitors at this time?" Alfred inquired while narrowing his eyes in annoyance knowing that he would have to make more dinner if we had but Damian grunted a no, Tim shock his head, and Bruce followed Alfred to the door to find a drenched looking tall man with bright blue eyes and his normally thick long messy hair sticking to his head. He wore a black sweater under a jean coat and black pants. The woman beside him held a translucent umbrella that shielded her long ginger hair and her black t-shirt that was tuck neatly into her jean skirt. The umbrella was also protecting a young two-year-old boy that was wearing a black and white shirt and brown shorts. He was hanging onto his mother's arms for dear life as he stared with awe at the two men in front the family with his ocean blue eyes.

"Master Dick and Mrs. Barbra, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked with shock in his tone as he looked from Dick to Barbra to the little boy that was a spitting image of Dick when he was small, when Bruce had first adopted him. The fact that they came to show off their product of their marriage registered far more quickly in Bruce's brain than it did in Alfred's. Bruce bent down to the pint size child and flashed a warm smile that got the child to inch closer to him ever so slowly; testing each step to make sure he wasn't in any danger.

"Hurry up, Joseph he doesn't bit at least not little children," Dick teased as he nudged Joseph closer to Bruce, but not before receiving a bat glare from Bruce and an elbowed gut from Barbra.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" the little boy called in a soft clear voice that melted Bruce's irritation from being called Grandpa after all he was clearly to young to be one and it just doesn't scream attractive billion heir playboy. But he smiled softly at the boy who had his hands outstretched towards him to indicated to Bruce that it was okay to lift him up, in actual case he was expecting him to, so he gently grabbed the boy and lifted him into his arms effortlessly as 'weeeeee!' squealed out the two year-old's mouth.

"Alfred you might want to get Dick a towel."

"On it Master Bruce," Alfred replied walking away to make room for the couple to come in. Bruce led them towards the dinning table where his two other boys barely made eye contact with the unsuspected visitors before they greeted both Dick and Barbra in unison as if they were both expecting them to have come. They glared at each other with disdain not wanting to except that they might be more a like than they knew. Dick was about to make a witty remark at the two teenagers behaviors but he stopped short not wanting to ruin his own entertainment which was the little pathetic cat fights the two always got into because of the most petty things.

With one sudden clearing of Bruce's throat got the teens in order as Alfred reappeared with a huge towel for Dick to wrap himself in to shield him from the cold that chilled him to the bone. "Damian and Tim, Dick came to show us a new addition to our family Joseph Gordon," Bruce announced just to have the two teens staring at the toddler for a second and then quickly lost interest in the newest member of the Wayne Family.

"Daddy they don't look very nice," Joseph observed as he scurried out of Bruce's strong arms and was racing clumsily towards the two indifferent teens. Bruce raised an eyebrow as he heard both Dick and Barbra giggle as they saw their two-year-old little angel run up to Damian and climb skillfully up the length of his chair. Before Damian could think of away to avoid the little tree monkey that was climbing up him, Joe was already perched comfortably on Damian's shoulders. At first Damian tried to ignore the child's existence, but all that went up in flames when the child began to stammer over the words in Damian's book.

"You like books don't you?" Damian asked with a soothing voice that shocked everyone in the room, even Bruce could barely contain it. Damian ignored the reactions of his family members after all to him the kid couldn't be that troublesome if he already had an interest in knowledge at this age. Damian gently pulled the child off his shoulders and on to his lap as he readout loud to the boy. Watching this ideal commercial family scene made Bruce reconsider his earlier thoughts about being a bad parent after all he had one kid married to a remarkable woman with the cutest son in the world, and two others that never stopped amazing Bruce even when he was so sure he had them all figured out. It seemed like seconds passed as Bruce watched the young boy in Damian's lap squeal with joy at the victories parts of Damian's story, whimper in sadness of death in the Iliad, and eat pieces of Damian's untouched food during the boring parts. To Bruce he was overjoyed that Dick and Barbra had made a new addition to the family one that could bring a shining light in the darkness of the family even if it was just a little.

"Umm, Master Bruce I am sorry to ruin your delight at the scene, but we cannot leave Miss. Flynn hanging for yet another consecutive date in a row," Alfred warned Bruce as he nodded briefly with one last glance at the perfect family scene he went to ready himself further for his date by putting on a rain coat and grabbing an umbrella.

"Bruce leaving so soon?" Dick teased as he inspected Bruce's attire and with a sigh murmured something that Bruce could barely hear. "Don't stay out too late after all you are a grandpa and all." This comment won Dick a hard piercing bat glare, but he was saved by Joe hopping out of Damian's lap to race towards Bruce.

"Grandpa you can't leave yet we haven't played together yet," Joe complained as his bright blue eyes grew wide and watery along with the cutest pout that Bruce had ever seen. Bruce's eyes darted around the room trying to avoid eye contact; not knowing what decision he would if he did. Dick snickered a bit at how his child had so much control over the dark knight, but then again Bruce had always had a soft spot for children.

"Now Joseph if your parents decided to bring you over again than I promise to play with you…you can even pick the game," Bruce struggled out finding it oddly hard to lie to the young boy whose lip had began to quicker with disappointment, which made Bruce's face flash with uncertainty as he looked over his shoulder towards Barbra.

"Joe it's okay, Bruce will have all the time in the world to spend with you including your two uncles over there, are thinking of moving you here," Barbra announced bring all eyes towards the child's parents. Bruce had a negative answer at the tip of his tongue before he saw Joe's face light up with untold delight that made his concrete no into a forced yes. At that moment when Bruce's replied the doorbell rang again causing him to sigh as he could just imagine Tina's face distorted with anger for being late again. When Bruce opened the door with Alfred on his left and Joe and Richard were on his right. They were all on edge after all one surprise was enough for today. The future had another thing coming to him, he thought, as he saw nothing but a basket on the front porch with a wailing new born in it.

"Daddy, daddy a baby, it's a baby…can we keep it?" the young boy inquired enthusiastically as Dick scooped him up in his hands while explaining to his son how babies were very far from being considered pets.

Alfred leaned down to retrieve a note that was attached to the side of the basket with Bruce Wayne written across it with a fluent yet an aggressive stroke of a pen, Bruce knew who it was it was Diana. Bruce instinctively picked up the basket from the cold wetness of the outside of his mansion. As Alfred cared for the child Bruce read the letter.

He carefully and slowly got the letter out of the envelope, but that accomplishment was nothing as he gathered up his coverage to read the letter.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I know that by leaving this basket here I put you at a great inconvenience, so I well apologize in advance Bruce. You know about that night I came back to the Tower to tell you my feelings well that child, that baby girl, is the result. Bruce I beg of you to take care of her. I do not wish to see her suffering the shame that will befall upon us from the Amazon's. So please take care of my dear child._

_P.S: Please don't ever mention my name or my relationship with her_

_-Diana _

"Alfred can you cancel my date with Tina."

"What did you have in mind for this excuse sir?" Alfred inquired trying to hide his displeasure of dealing with another of Bruce's soon to be ex-girlfriends.

"How about the sudden arrival of relatives." Bruce stated as he looked around with a smile as he notice that he was actually more less telling the truth this time, which made it easier to cope with breaking another heart and ruining another woman's special evening out with him.

"What did the letter say?" Damian inquired barely showing the shock he felt along everyone that was watching Bruce throw the letter in the fireplace.

"Damian how do you feel about having a younger sister?"

"Well I don't have a choice in the matter now do I?" Damian retorted as he got up to leave the room with an indifferent air rather than an angry one that Bruce expected to see.

"So may I ask who is the mother?" Dick asked causally with a raised eye brow, and knowing who Dick was Bruce knew that the best choice was to at least tell him and Alfred after all Bruce rather Dick knows now so he could threaten him not to tell a soul. Bruce nodded but then looked towards Tim and Barbra as an indication that the news he was about to tell wasn't for their ears. Tim sensing this grudgingly stormed off highly offended by Bruce's lack of trust in him; however, Bruce was grateful that Barbra merely just rolled her eyes at both her husband and Bruce before leaving the room to get Joseph settled into a room upstairs.

It was moments before Bruce had begun the explanation for the little girl's existence that was sleeping softly cradled in Alfred's arms. "Her mother is Princess Diana," Bruce stated bluntly knowing that was probably the best way to get the truth out blurting it out quickly like ripping off a Band-Aid. Very unpleasant but it had to be done.

"Wonder Woman? How the heck did you manage that? I mean like seriously, Bruce haven't you heard abstinence is the best policy?" Dick question just to receive a bat glare so fierce that he automatically recoiled away from Bruce knowing that he crossed the line. After a while of piercing his eldest foster son Alfred cleared his voice hoping that this would break up the fight that was on the horizon and plus he really wanted to hear the answer to Dick's question: how did Bruce manage to get himself into this situation with the Amazonian Princess? This cause Bruce to sigh as he remembered that night up in the watch tower roughly nine months ago when he had caught Diana crying and tried to cheer her up, and in the end he did a little more than cheer her up. He knows he should have never wavered in his self-judgment, but not many could have resisted a woman like Diana, but that was still no excuse for what he did that night. He told the story to them through gritted teeth, but his words became cold and detached as he came to the ending of his story. The looks that both Dick and Alfred gave him fit perfectly in how he had looked himself in the mirror that day after the whole thing was over; it was a look of shock as he racked his mind for the answer why he had given into her, because from where he stood it looked very much to him that he took advantage of her weak minded state. The very thought had brought shame rolling upon him, but now as he looked at the fragile tiny beautiful girl in Alfred's arms he felt the same way he had on that day, but the feeling was a billion times worse.

"Master Bruce, please stop kicking yourself over this matter, after all, what is done is done, and we have a new addition to the family…hopeful a girl will be able install a gentle touch to the family," Alfred said as he placed the baby into Bruce's arms and dragged Dick upstairs partly to show him the room Barbra and he will be using and to give Bruce some space to take everything in because this believe it or not might have been the hardest challenge Bruce may ever take on his life. It took a heck of a lot more tender, love, and care to take care of a daughter especially one this young.

"Alfred's right what's done is done, and like Damian I can't let you grow up without knowing what a real family is like…a feeling that I was robbed of…" Bruce trailed off as the young child opened her tiny mouth and yawned softly before revealing a pair of clear deep sky blue eyes that stared up at him with a look of wonder and awe. She was the cutest thing Bruce had ever seen, and for a second Bruce felt a wave of uncomfortable melancholy as he pictured how hard it may have been for Diana to give her child away, or rather keep herself away from their child.

"What do you plan to name her Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired as he came to stand next to his oldest charge with a tender expression as it delighted him to see that there was something in this world that could lighten up the darkness on his face, the darkness that had stained his very being ever since that dreadful day, the day that Bruce found out he would never see his parents again.

"That's a good question Alfred. It doesn't seem like Diana named her before she dropped her off here…how…about Abbey?"

"I believe, that is an outstanding name sir, I could not have chosen a better one," Alfred commented.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce whispered as to not awake the baby who was drifting off to sleep as both of them walked upstairs fully initiating the newest Wayne into the family.

"By the way Master Bruce, Ms. Flynn told me to explicitly to tell you that your none existing relationship with her is over and she never wants to hear from you again."

"That maybe the nicest sounding breakup I have received in my life," Bruce snickered to himself as he remembered all his other very fiery breakups that at least had one or two choice words.

"As always Master Bruce I was editing it for the sake of young ears that may hear…why must you always choose the girls with very colorful vocabularies?" Alfred complained as Bruce snickered to himself as he could just picture the look on Tina's face and the words that came crashing out of her mouth when she heard his excuse to cancel their date yet again.


	3. Chapter 1: The Decision

Chapter 1: The Decision

"Damian, Damian where are you going?" Damian heard as he swung his pitch black backpack on his back that was equipped with everything he needed, his text books, laptop, and his robin suit. Damian sighed as he looked down at his pint size sister with annoyance that hid his true feeling, which was regret as he was going to have to explain to his little sister that he couldn't play with her not with his school starting in twenty minutes.

"Abbey, you know I can't stay with you and read you stories all day like yesterday. I have school today…I'm sure Alfred won't mind reading to you until I come back," Damian soothed trying not to make eye contact, because no one could resist Abbey's puppy-dog face not even Damian could and he had ten years of brutal assassin training under his belt. Abbey paid no attention to her brother's words and intensified her puppy-dog face by widening her sky blue eyes and making her bottom lip that was in a cute pout quiver with disappointment. As this continued Damian immediately walked away before his sister could initiate the final bellow by allowing her eyes to water, because even though Damian was trained to be heartless for ten years, but his seven more years of training with Bruce and living with his cute delicate sister had soften him a great deal.

"Abbey, I'm sorry-"

"Master Damian, Master Joe is waiting in the car for you so we can leave for school," Alfred announced as he stepped into the house to hold the door out for Damian to insure that he was coming with him before he went back into the car. Damian merely gave an exasperated sigh as he walked through the door that he nearly had to force himself to do as he could see the down cast look on his sister's face. He made a mental note to talk to his father that he was being absurd if he thought that Abbey could continue to be home school when she ached for human interaction more than anyone of the Wayne kids ever did.

"Master Damian you seem distort about something. May I ask what the problem is?" Alfred asked as he adjusted his mirrors before backing out the driveway to head in the direction of Gotham Academy.

"Alfred what does dis-dis-"

"Distort, Alfred is asking me why I'm twisted out of shape so to speak, and the answer is I'm worried about Abbey. It's getting harder and harder to refuse her requests to stay and play with her while we are supposed to be at school."

"Indeed Master Damian, I can barely get my choirs and errands done with her constantly distracting me with that cute puppy dog face she has learned to use as a weapon," Alfred agreed with a sigh as he could tell where this conversation was going. He knew that Damian was going to bring up the issue that Bruce should be letting Abigail go to school like the rest of the children her age like Alfred thought he should as well. But the problem was Bruce thought it would be a lot safer if she was just home schooled, especially with all the incidents Damian has dealt with, with villains trying to kidnap him when he was little all because he bared the name Wayne. Of course all those kidnapping attempts were far from successful, but at the time Damian was a highly lethal little thing and still was. The only saving grace for Joe was that his last name was Gordon after his mother's maiden name for safe measures, but even that didn't satisfy Bruce so he ordered Damian to make sure to always have tabs or watching where Joseph was at all times.

"You know it will be hard to change his mind," Alfred stated before Damian could voice out his plan to confront Bruce when he was done school, which caused a grunt of disapproval to usher out of Damian's throat as Alfred stopped the car in front of the school.

"Umm…you know if Abbey can't come to school and needs someone to play with, I could always stay-"

"Sorry squirt, but nice try," Damian interrupted as he rustled the nine year-old's thick messy short spiky black hair as they both got their bags from the trunk of the black porch that they always arrive at school in.

"Have a good day at school you to, and Master Joe try not to get into anymore further mischief like crazy gluing the teacher's bottom to the seat," Alfred said causing Joseph to give him his best innocent face while Damian drew an imaginary halo over the younger boys head, which caused Alfred to glare at them. Seeing this made Joe scurrying into the school, which got Damian snickering at him as he could picture a tail in between his legs.

"Alfred if you scare the boy any further, father's glare won't have an effect on him."

"That is the least of his problems I assure you. Master Joe knows how many whacks on the bottom he is going to get if I get another call from the principal's office," Alfred simply replied as got into his car a drove away as Damian entered the school after his troublesome cousin.

The car ride back home was filled with Alfred trying to concentrate on the road while going through possible scenarios about how Damian was going to tell his father his opinion about Abigail's education; and knowing how much both men cared for and wanted her safe, not to mention that they both were as stubborn as mussels the scenarios in his head didn't end well no matter how Alfred thought it was going to play out. With one glance at the clock in the car that read 9:30, he knew that Bruce would be getting ready for his meeting with the JL and then hurrying to work afterwards at around lunch time within the next five minutes, so if he was going to confront him instead of Damian he would have to act fast he thought as he pulled into the Manor's garage where Bruce had a car for each day of the week seating in the garage all neat polished and getting progressively more expensive as you look from your right to your left.

Alfred hurried into the Manor and down the stairs to the bat cave just to find his oldest master suiting up for his meeting, the only one that Bruce ever went to that wasn't in a fancy suit.

"Morning Alfred, you're back early from taking the kids to school," Bruce greeted as he saw Alfred walking towards him as he put on his bat cowl.

"Good morning to you to Master Bruce, but while we're on the topic of school I have an issue I want to address before you leave." This got Bruce's attention as he heard urgency in his butler's usually calm voice. With the knowledge that Alfred had Bruce's full undivided attention he continued, "Well sir the matter is concerning the young mistress Abigail-"

Bruce sighed inwardly knowing fully well where this conversation was going as Bruce interrupted Alfred's announcement by raising a hand to silence him. "Alfred we have discussed this before, and I'm still very firm on my decision of Abbey's education," Bruce stated in a dismissive tone to indicate to Alfred that he was just going to be wasting his breath and time trying to debate this topic with him.

"Yes, yes I know where you stand on this topic, but please reconsider it if not for me, but for the sakes of both Master Damian and Mistress Abigail. You know you cannot keep her bottled up here, not when you are allowing both the other two young masters to roam freely out of the mansion."

"What do you mean for the sake of Damian, what does he have to do about the matter at hand?"

"Well he feels the same way and was going to confront you about the issue after he got back home, but I thought that I would get it out of the way before you two could go at it in this debate," Alfred answered as Bruce nodded knowingly as he could just picture both him and his son arguing bitterly on the subject with neither party relenting for a second. Bruce let out a deep sigh as he remembered the last time him and his son had a disagreement about an issue dealing with Abbey, let's just say that Alfred lost his good china that day. He dread even the thought of going over this matter with Damian, because he didn't want to stir up any trouble in their already very thin relationship, but also wasn't ready to change his mind either.

"Fine Alfred, I'll consider it is that all you needed to discuss?"

"Yea sir, that is all just be sure to make the right choice for Mistress Abigail, she's already very miserable in her current disposition," Alfred stated as he walked out of the cave leaving Bruce to feel the full weight of his guilt trip, and to his fortune Bruce did as he stepped through a zeta tube in the bat cave. Bruce soon found himself in the huge grand technologically advance Watch Tower that looked over the Earth. He couldn't help keep his mind from wondering to the problem he had regarding his two children because on one hand all he wanted was to keep Abigail safe like her mother would have risked everything to do if she had decided to raise Abbey herself and because deep down he knew he couldn't leave with himself if his adorable ball of sun shine Abbey was even the least bit injured in any way shape or form. On the other hand he had to face the issue if even Damian was opposed to it along with Alfred because like him they also cared dearly for her and wanted the best for her. Bruce had to bottle up a large sum of sighs of indecision as he barely listened to Superman drown on and on about everything from the status of the team to current events that were happening all over the world that either needed the justice league or was occurring because of the justice league. The distracted mind of Bruce Wayne did not go unnoticed at least not by one mind reading member of the JL and very close friend to Bruce, Martian Man Hunter.

The seemingly long and tedious meeting was soon over with Superman asking the team if there were any questions just to disappointingly dismiss his team when there were none. As the room cleared the only two that remained still seating were J'onn J'onzz and Batman.

"You seem troubled my friend, is there anything I can do to help?" J'onn asked which aroused Bruce back to the real world to meet the concerned gaze of one his oldest teammates. Bruce sighed as he answered no quickly before sitting up so he could make it to yet another boring meeting at his day job; "Oh really, because I couldn't help over hearing your predicament with your daughter's education."

"Couldn't help over hearing?" Bruce questioned his mind reading teammate with a raised eyebrow indicating to J'onn that Bruce wanted him to admit that he was eavesdropping on his thoughts.

"Well you were thinking rather loudly for your thoughts to go unnoticed or be ignored anyway I have the solution to your problem."

"Oh really please share," Bruce encouraged as he sat back down in his seat wondering what big idea was forming in that green Martian head. J'onn explained his brilliant idea by telling Bruce about the school he, Barry, and Aqua lad were planning on forming since so many of the JL members had children of their own. He explained that the school was going to open soon and that most of the members of the JL already know about it from the last meeting Superman called that Bruce had opted not to show up to.

"So what kind of curriculum are you planning to teach these kids?" Bruce asked no longer in Batman mode, but in Daddy bats mode so that he could take in every little detail of this super school J'onn was talking about.

"Well of course we'll be teaching the children the essentials like math, science, and among other courses in normal earth children schools, but we'll also be teaching them the knowledge and skills it takes to be true heroes."

"Teachers?"

"Of course the teachers will be strictly JL members, so you can assure that your daughter will have the right education and be protected from anyone that may know that Abbey goes to school there."

"Requirements?"

"The requirements are that the child must be under the age of thirteen years old, must know what their parents do outside of their daily jobs and habits, and the child must be a child of the JL at least until we're sure this whole arrangement will work."

"When does the school open?"

"At the beginning of next week, so do you like the idea?"

"Well, I guess it does fix my predicament, so sign up both Abbey and Joe since the age limit is thirteen, and by the way one last question who are the other kids that will be joining this school?"

"We have confirmation that Wally's daughter Iris, Diana's Donna, Barry's grandson Bart, Aqua lad's daughter Lori, and Ollie's son Tony will all be joining the school this time next week," J'onn smiled at the amount of leaguers that were interested in supporting the school by promising their children would attend. Bruce was also satisfied with the number of leaguers who thought this idea was good enough to send their children through. As he walked out of the meeting room he smiled to himself as he felt that all his family problems had melted away all he had to do was tell both Joe and Abbey the reason why they could never find neither Damian nor him during the night, which Bruce knew was impossible to hide from them especially when they were both at the curious age. It would be better to just show them rather than having them find out and not knowing the importance of keeping his night job a secret since they were also at the age when they tell anyone what they hear or see. Bruce had to learn that the hard way he thought as he remembered one day when Abbey was five when he accidentally let his vocabulary slip and she had heard it and repeated it to Alfred…boy was he in trouble that day.

The day soon passed for both Bruce and the two boys at school and before they knew it they were driving home from a hard and boring day of work and seating at a desk for countless hours. Bruce arrived home first and when he walked into his well decorated living room he found his daughter sleeping on the coach with a book opened lying on her chest and the homework that Alfred had given to her all completed and graded with prefect marks. Bruce let out a sigh as he could see plainly that his daughter was meant for more than his old and wise butler could offer her. Bruce sat down on the other end of the coach softly and carefully so he wouldn't awake his sleeping angel; however it didn't work after all she was the child to two amazingly well trained heroes.

"Hi daddy!" Abbey shimmed as she leaped onto her father with her stomach landing in his lap. Bruce laughed a little as he took his little girl into his arms.

"You seem happy today like always."

"That's because I get to play with you now," Abbey replied with unspoken joy glimmering in her blue eyes at her father. Bruce felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he realized both Alfred and Damian were right she was miserable being confined to the limits of the mansion, and he couldn't blame her after all she had his brilliance and thirst for knowledge that could rival Damian's.

"Abbey, what would you say if I told you I wanted to send you to a very special school?"

"You mean one with lots of kids, toys, and a huge playground?"

"Yeah something like that," Bruce answered just to have little Abbey's face light up like the fourth of July. She nodded vigorously and kissed her father as she declared that he was the best father ever. Bruce smiled warmly at her wishing that statement was actually true, he thought as he heard the boys come into the house.

"Father I have something to discuss with you-"

"Save it Damian, I'm enrolling both Abbey and Joe into a new school that is opening next week." This statement made Damian's eyes narrow at Alfred who pretended he knew nothing about how the stubborn man manage to change his mind.

"Really that's awesome I hope this school is way more exciting than my old one," Joe stated as he climbed the back of the coach and landed on Bruce's lap right next to Abbey. Bruce lifted both children off his lap and motioned to both of them to come with him that he had a secret to show them. When the two children heard the words secret uttered their eyes brightened with wonder as they anticipated what could Bruce's secret be. Both children scurried off behind Bruce hand in hand as Damian followed after them wondering how his father could've changed so much from this morning from refusing that Abbey left the perimeter of the Manor or tell the kids about the bat secret, but here was his father changing his mind in the two decisions Damian was sure it would take the world ending for his father to do. As he came up beside his father a smile played at the edges of his mouth as he gazed upon two very talkative children rendered speechless by the enormity of their father's little secret.

"What do you think kids?" Bruce asked wondering whether their minds would link up the huge ominous cave, bats everywhere, and the bat suits off to their lefts to him being their favorite superhero.

"I can't believe," Joe started with a booming voice with excitement just to have Abbey shim the rest of his exclamation.

"You're Batman," Abbey finished with a shimming voice, which was normal for them, which is why Damian often refers to them together as the Dynamic Duo. As they said that they both scattered around the cave inspecting and exploring every inch of their new surroundings. As the kids played explores Damian took this time to get the answers he wanted.

"So what made you reconsider every major decision you have made regarding Abby?"

"Why can't you believe I just had a change of heart?"

"T-t" Damian grunted in the dis-satisfactory answer his father had just given him. Bruce smiled knowing quit well that he couldn't get anything past Damian, maybe when he was smaller but not now, he thought, as he told Damian about the JL School that was being opened next week. The idea didn't seem to displease Damian, but didn't exactly make him jump at the idea, but knowing that Damian wasn't opposed of the idea meant he wouldn't have to deal with his overprotective sister complex. All in all Bruce thought the day ended well with both Bruce and Damian prying the kids out of their new play areas for dinner as they discussed how important that the kids kept this a secret.


	4. Chapter 2: The Test

**Chapter 2: The Test**

The awaited week couldn't have come sooner in the Wayne Manor with the kids bursting with excitement at what wonders the school that Bruce was enrolling them into. But what mostly kept them all wild up was their new play pen as Damian so nice called it, because there was never a second of the day either Bruce or Damian didn't see at least one of them in the cave trying out all the gizmos and gadgets. At first Bruce thought he could just ignore them being in the cave but all that changed when Joe almost blew himself up with explosives he found in the Bat Cave. How? Bruce would never know because he knew that he kept all the explosives in a volt hanging from the ceiling in case the cave was ever compromised. Something had to be done and fast Bruce thought, but as he saw Damian gearing up for patrol and the two kids staring up at him with admiration, he couldn't help but let a sly smile shine upon his face as he walked towards the children that lived in the Manor with him.

"So what's it like to solve the mystery?"

"Beat the bad guys?"

"Save the innocent?"

"Throw the bad guys in jail?"

The twins interrogated as Damian put on his robin cowl, with a sigh as he tried to be patient with the two troublesome twins, as he liked to call them especially when their twin behavior boarder lined annoying. In the end Damian couldn't show it after all this was the first time he had ever been the subject of a child's ideal superhero and here were both his sister and cousin practically idolizing him. Actually he liked the idea of a fan club it just boosted his already inflated ego.

"Sorry Twerps, I have to go, but you will learn firsthand sooner or-"

"How about sooner?" Bruce interjected as he put a hand on Damian's shoulder that he just shrugged off as he could see where this conversation was going and Damian didn't like it one bit. Bruce had his fake apologetic face on the one he always wore when he was going to purposely make him stay home instead of patrol. But what really rubbed the boy wonder the wrong way was the fact he knew who would take his spot normally he wouldn't mind as much if Dick took his position next to his father, but Nightwing was in Africa at the moment helping Batwing with a case, leaving only one other possible candidate to take his place the dreaded, incompetent, and folly; Tim Drake, aka Red Robin. Like that was original Damian thought to himself.

"Father I would rather later," Damian replied through grinding teeth as he glared his father down with the coldest bat glare he could, but it didn't faze his father after all why would it Bruce coined the term bat glare and probably was immune to it, which was the only conclusion Damian could come up with after all his bat glare even stroke fear into the Joker.

"This isn't a suggestion Damian, I want you to stay here and train the children at least until they get admit into their new school in a few days," Bruce ordered in a commanding voice as he walked away towards the bat mobile leaving the three children standing in the middle of the bat cave. Damian's teeth grinded harder as he could feel a vain raise at the side of his forehead that only grew as he heard Batman making arrangements for Tim to come join him. I bet he would never make Tim stay home from patrol for something like this when Tim was Robin. Damian thought as he started to remove his costume as he wished that his father had assigned that sorry excuse for a superhero to train the Dynamic Duo.

"You hear that Abs, Damian's gonna train us."

"Yeah I can't wait my big brother is the best Robin ever," Abbey shimmed with admiration heavy in her voice that only made Damian sigh with defeat as he could feel his mood lifting with the praise and enthusiasm that both children expressed with the mere fact of being trained by him. I guess it will not be that bad, and plus I cannot leave Abbey's training to someone as incompetent as Tim Drake; Damian thought to completely forget about his anger about being ordered off patrol by his father.

With that decided Damian started the two eager and energetic kids off with the basics of fighting. Where the two seem to shock Damian with their ability to grasp the basic fighting moves that he had showed them with amazing speed, but Abby more than Joe, after all, he already knew that Joe's father Nightwing, Dick, often taught him a little about crime fighting when he wasn't on patrol either as a costume crime fighter or one with a badge. His little sister who Bruce had always did everything in his power to keep her from having to do anything with fighting, but there she was effortlessly keeping up with the pace of learning that may have been even faster than Joe's. As Damian trained the children during the time he should've been on patrol he had to admit that he was happy that his father had entrusted this job to him especially since everyday they trained together he had the pleasure to watch his cute baby sister mature into a little warrior. He still couldn't help wonder how good his sister had become especially since it was like she was able to copy moves with such precision it was like she has been fighting for years. He knew that he was quiet the prodigy when he was younger than her but he always thought it was the gene enhancements that his mother did to him before he was born. With the days passing quickly and soon it was Saturday, two days before the opening of the superhero in training school.

"So how have your training been going with Damian kids?" Bruce asked when they were all seated at the dining table to eat the low calorie and low fat pancakes.

"Daddy, daddy, Damian is the best!" Abby shimmed as she looked towards her brother with admiration that made Damian have to fight back a blush as he ate his breakfast seemingly indifferent about their conversation. Joe agreed with equal enthusiasm, which perked up Bruce's curiosity as he wondered what things Damian had been teaching the two troublemakers and about their progress as well.

"If this really is true, you wouldn't mind showing off your pupils progress would you Damian," Bruce challenged with a sly smile as he waited for his son to take the bait, and to his fortune after a few seconds he saw an equally sly smile flicker across Damian's face as he would jump at the chance to show his father just how great he really was. Damian agreed to his father's challenge, which led to all the Wayne's heading to the bat-cave as soon as Alfred dismissed everyone from the dining table.

"Okay kids, today for training you guys are going to spare against father, so don't hold back and give everything you guys got," Damian instructed the children as they were putting on their training outfits. When the two kids heard what Damian told them to do for this training secession made them look at each other with worry that only increased as they saw Bruce in his training gear jump into the small sparing ring in the bat-cave.

"Damian that's not fair, how are we supposed to beat, Batman?" Abby asked with a cute pout that Joe copied her as he whined out his complaints as well.

"Let's me rephrase than, this isn't a lesson it's a test. Father just wants to know how much you two have progressed under my training, so just go out there and show him your skills."

"But still-"

"Abby, no one's expecting you two to beat him, just go out there and do your best," Damian explained his earlier instruction even further hoping that the two energetic twins will understand what he wants them to do. To his fortune both kids ran towards the sparing ring to meet their opponent for today.

"Alright which one of you wants to go first?" Bruce asked with a smile, pleased with the kids' enthusiasm. Both kids looked at each other and knew that they both wanted to be the first one to get to show off their skills to their favorite superhero, so without a second thought they broke into a battle of Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine, which one should go first. After a few drawls Joe finally won with rock beating scissors. The results slightly angered Abby who was born with the competitive Wayne behavior.

"Don't worry about who goes first Abby, just watch their match and learn from any mistakes that Joe makes," Damian comforted when he sensed his sister's displeasure of losing the twin's civilized battle to decide who would go first.

"Are you ready for this Joe?"

"I was born ready. So Grandpa, be prepared to be amazed!"

"Well then what're you waiting for, make your move," Bruce countered as he slid into a fighting position, which gave Joe the signal to attack to catch Bruce off guard to deliver a powerful kick to Bruce's gut. Unfortunately for him Bruce being Batman was incapable of being caught off guard, and easily caught hold of Joe's lean leg. With a disappointed look to Damien Bruce was about to announce the end of the fight as he felt sorry for poor Joe who was struggling out his grip. But before Bruce could usher a word he was barely able to block Joe's round nose kick with his other leg, which cause Bruce to let go of the small boy with the interest of seeing what this little ten year old could really do.

"Father don't you know it's unwise to underestimate your opponent?" Damian commented with a sly look he glanced at Joe who flashed a victorious smile as if he had just won the fight already. In retrospect Damian knew any looks of approval that he glanced upon the twins were weighed on the same scale as gold and treasures.

"That's one mistake I won't make again, I think it's about time our warm up ended, don't you think Joe?"

"Whatever, you say grandpa." And with that Bruce charged at the young boy to deliver a punch, but Joe skillful dodged using his acrobats he had learned from his father the very first Robin ever. As Bruce countered and attacked the small boy with a barrage of skillful technics it amazed him how the young boy could keep up with every move and how much he had inherited and learned the fighting styles of his parents. He couldn't believe how much the child had learned from his parents at such a young age, but most importantly he couldn't believe how much he was able to combine both amazing fighting styles together in a good balance. Seeing as the little boy could hold his own against him made a sense of pride slightly swell in Bruce's chest especially with the thought that Damian was able to change the two youngest kids of his crime fighting family into somewhat decent fighters in such a short time period.

"Joe I'm proud to announce that you have surpassed my expectations," Bruce declared as he side swept Joe's feet from underneath to pin the young boy down to the ground.

"That's not fair grandpa!" Joe whined as he tried to struggle out of Bruce's clutches in vain. A warm feeling of nostalgia flowed over Bruce as he saw the fire in Joe's eyes that reminded him of Joe's father when he began to train him. "Calm down Joe you may not have beaten me, but you have passed my test by showing me that you have what it takes to someday wear a bat mantle." Hearing this caused Joe's face to light up like the fourth of July as he pictured one day he'll be the black caped crusader scaling rooftops with a single bound. As Joe hopped out the training ring with a brimming smile as he scurried off to claim Damien's congratulatory high five, Bruce took a deep breath as he watched his daughter step into the ring. It was one thing to rough up Joe a little after all he wasn't his actual child and there was the fact that his child was a delicate looking as a flower.

"Are you ready Dad?" Abby inquired as she watched her father with excitement with the chance of showing off her moves to her father. Seeing how excited she was Bruce chose to see what she can do and adjust himself to her level.

"To see my little girl's skills always," Bruce replied as he moved into a fighting stance that Abby soon followed. With them both grinning in anticipation started the fight with Abby swiftly delivering a powerful round house kick to Bruce's head. Bruce caught it barely, but before he could counter or even blink she delivered a counter attack by round house kicking Bruce across the face with her other leg. As pain shot through his face Bruce could hardly believe that the child he had always considered to be fragile and weak was standing in front of him preparing for her next attack had both skill and strength of a warrior.

"Father once again I see that you have made the same mistake of underestimating your opponent," Damien teased as he looked at his sister with pride after all it took a lot of skill to make the mighty batman bleed at her age. Bruce ignoring his son's taunting and soon moved into a fighting position fully ready this time to take on anything his daughter can throw at him. With that they both went at it with Bruce mainly on the attack with swift well positioned kicks and punches as Abby skillfully dodged each and every one of them with back flips and cart-wheels that she had learned in her years in gymnastics. As he watched his daughter dodge and attack with a combination of her gymnastics and the martial arts that Damien had taught her he saw that had not only had she discovered her fighting style but had surpassed all his expectations, he thought as he decided it was about time to end the test. Bruce flipped over the young girl and tried to finish up the fight with a finishing blow to her back, but the young girl flipped onto his leg at the last second successful dodging Bruce's kick at the same pushing her legs towards her father face, that Bruce easily countered by catching both legs and flipping her towards the ground.

"Well I believe, the testing done for today," Bruce announced as he released his squirming daughter to put her on top of his shoulders.

"Does…that…mean…we pass?" Abby panted out, but Bruce didn't even need to answer as he flashed a smile at his daughter filled with pride that caused the ball of sun shine on his shoulders to beam with a smile of victory.

"Both of you are well on your ways to becoming great heroes someday. Good work Damien, although I had my doubts on whether you could really start off their training, but you have exceed my expectations for them," Bruce announced both acknowledging the two children and his son that managed to hid the true impact of his father's words had on him with a small smile as the Waynes walked out of the mansion where Bruce bought his two little champions ice cream cones for their hard work.


	5. Chapter 3: YJ Academy

**Chapter 3: YJ Academy**

***Period 1: Math Class***

On the morning of the day the Wayne family have been waiting for, both of the youngest children that resided in the Manor could hardly contain themselves as neither one could stop talking about the school and asking Bruce billions of questions about it.

"Kids calm down, all your questions will be answered soon enough," Bruce said as he pinched the bridge of his noise to get rid the headache that the children's constant chatter created.

"Oh come on Bruce, they can't help it if their whelmed by their first day of school," a voice said as Alfred open the door to the dining hall where the Wayne family was finishing up their breakfast. As the figure came in to greet the family the two little troublesome twins' lit up like firecrackers as Joe saw his father and Abby her uncle leaning cool on the entrance to the dining room with a smile on his face that grew bigger as he saw the two kids rush towards him in excitement. "Hey Bruce, are you ready to take these little monsters to school?" Dick asked as he carried both kids in his arms.

Bruce sighed as he took the two school bags that Alfred had packed with everything that the children would need on their first day of school. Then he glanced over to the two bubbly children with a smile of satisfaction as he saw that the children were neatly clad in the school clothes he had bought them. Abby was wearing a white blouse with yellow flowers on it, and a denim skirt with her hair tied up into a long braid that flowed down her back. Joe had a grey vest on with a black shirt underneath, wearing jeans, and had his hair more or less neatly combed. After a few minutes of evaluating the children he answered Dick with a nod of his head as he carried the children's bags to follow Dick outside.

Right before the Bat family could leave Bruce's daughter scurried out of Dick's arms upon seeing her brother coming down the stairs all ready for his day of school as well. The little girl ran to her brother with outstretched arms causing the current Boy Wonder to pick her up into his arms. "Bye, bye Damien," Abby cooed sweetly as she hugged her brother's neck while delivering a quick peck on his cheek.

"Goodbye Abby, have fun at school," Damien bid farewell with a small smile on his face as he tried to hide the blush that was licking at his face from having his little sister kiss him. He gave her a pat on the head as he returned her into the arms of their uncle who trying not to giggle at the little brother, sister moment he had just witnessed.

"See ya Damien," Joe also bided farewell to the Boy Wonder he now came to regard as an older brother rather than a cousin. With all the goodbyes said the children placed at the back of Bruce's limo, while Bruce started up the car and Dick got shotgun. The drive to down town Gotham was quick however not exactly painless as Bruce had to deal with three children including Dick as he encouraged the hyped up children sitting in the back of the car to get more rowdy as he told them lies to make the simple superhero school in training seem like a magic wonderland causing the brooding bat's headache to increase into a migraine.

Bruce gave out a sigh as he parked in front a rectangular building that had a flat roof and was made out of bricks that read YJ Academy across it in black letters. "Why the long face Bruce? We're here aren't we," Dick asked with an evil smirk as he saw his former mentors face in pain as he heard the kids cheer loudly when they heard that they were at their new school.

"Did you really have to tell them that there was going to be a chocolate fountain and ice cream for snack?" Bruce stated as he grabbed the children and Dick got the bags. Dick flashed Bruce a mischievous smile like the troll he was causing Bruce to roll his eyes and wonder where he went wrong with his oldest adoptive child. When they entered the building it took everything Bruce had to keep the kids from running away from him to go explore their new surroundings that looked like any other generic elementary school with cute wooden cubbies to keep stuff in rather than lockers, brightly painted walls that were painted every color of the rainbow, toys, paints, and books neatly stored in their proper places.

"Welcome Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson, thank you for supporting the school, I will be the children's principal Mr. J'onzz," The disguised Martian greeted as a man with brown skin with a grey suit and a shaved head. The children just merely looked up at him with blank stares as they wonder what could have happened to the man's hair.

"This is Abigail Wayne, my daughter, and Dick's child Joseph Gordon after his mother's last name," Bruce said with an embarrassed tone with the sight of seeing how rude the children were being by staring at the martian disguised as a human. The principal smiled at Bruce with reassurance that he didn't mind the kid's reaction to him as he guided the Bat family towards where the other children were. Mr. J'onzz opened a door to the classroom to reveal Aqua Lad running around in vain to catch two speedster children, a tall young boy with blond hair brooding in a corner of the class room, and a girl slightly shorter than Abby grabbing a doll from the now crying little girl that both Bruce and Dick knew was Aqua lad's daughter with Rocket. The sight caused Martian to give Bruce an apologizing look that was met with a raise eyebrow that said 'are you sure you know what you're doing?'

"Don't worry Bruce, the first days are always as you human describe it as the bumpiest," The Martian replied to Bruce's unspoken question. Dick just laughed at the scene as he ushered the kids in while in the same motion grabbing the collar of two speed demons.

"Hey what's the big idea!" the girl speedster with bright ginger hair, brown eyes and freckles exclaimed as she tried to struggle out of Dick's hold on her.

"Yeah this is so not crash," Bart piped in as he tried to vibrate himself free but couldn't vibrate fast enough like his grandfather to phase through objects yet.

"Really kids? You wouldn't want me to tell Arty how bad you were on your first day would you?" Dick asked with an evil smile at the two speedsters that paled at the very taught of Arty punishing them for causing trouble.

"Thank you old friend, but how did you get them to behave?" Kaldur asked as he panted out of breath just to see the two speedsters run over to their assigned desks like good little children.

"Kaldur, my friend the trick is to use the-I'll tell the ultra-super scary Arthimus that you've been bad card. Shuts the kids up every time," Dick explained with a smile as he handed his son and niece over to one of his old teammates with an evil smile. "These kids on the other hand just mention Alfred and they'll be little angels."

As Aqualad went to go settle the dispute between his daughter and the girl who stole his daughter's doll, the bat kids said their goodbyes to their parents as Bruce warned them with a bat glare to behave as he walked out with his oldest foster son.

"Now kids gather around in a circle and let's introduce ourselves," Aqualad announced in a calm voice that got the kids more or less willingly to seat around their homeroom teacher in a circle on a mat near the back of the classroom. "Okay I'll start off, my name is Kaldur and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I am an Atlantean and a former sidekick to Aquaman," Kaldur introduced himself causing the bat kids and the speedsters to look at him in a new light of respect knowing how great Kaldur's mentor was. Kaldur then pointed to his daughter to do the same.

"My name is Lori Ervin, and our teacher is my father. I'm 9 years old, and I love to swim with my father," Kaldur's daughter introduced with a quiet shy voice causing her father to smile warmly at the girl with brown skin and green eyes like her father, and black hair in pigtails.

From then they went around the circle causing Bart to be next up, "Hey everyone I'm Bart Allen age 9 as well, grandson of the old Flash, Barry Allen. _Ilovetoeat,playpranksonmycousin,she' 'ssocarshtobeinaschoolfullofsuperheroes! _How was that for an intro?" the speedster introduced just to have the whole class very confused about what he said in the rest of his introduction after he started to talk super-fast.

"That was an interesting introduction Bart…"

"Hey did you understand any of that Abs?" Joe whispered to his cousin who sat next to him.

"To be honest just the first part and the last," Abby replied back in a whisper as she turned her attention to the other speedster that was introducing herself.

"I'm Iris West, the daughter to the current Flash, Wally West, and the old sidekick to the Green Arrow, Arthimus. I'm 11 years old and can run faster and shoot better than both Bart and Tony," the older speedster introduced while challenging her cousin Bart who stuck his tongue out at her in protest and her mother's mentor's child who merely glared at her to shut up.

Afraid that the two speedsters would erupt into misbehaving again Kaldur signaled to Joe to introduce himself, "Hi my name Joseph Gordon, but everyone calls me Joe. I'm 9 years old and my favorite superhero is Batman and I also like training with my cousin who's like an older brother to me," Joe beamed out before the speedsters could get into another fight sending them running across the classroom again. This introduction got the kids looking at him weirdly.

"If that's all then why are you even here? This is a school for superheroes' children not fans of the superheroes?" the girl who had stolen Lori's doll chided as she stood up to face the older boy.

"Well Donna, Joe is related to the Bat family hence his favorite superhero, any way while you're up please share a little bit with the class about yourself," Kaldur said quickly trying to diffuse another potential fight between his pupils.

"Finally, I'm Donna Troy princess of the Amazonians and the only daughter to Wonder Woman. I'm 6 years old and demand respect from everyone and that everyone follow my orders," The little girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes demanded.

"Someone's a spoiled brat," Iris taunted to Joe who agreed which caused the young princess to direct anger towards them for daring to insult her. Seeing this caused Aqualad to facepalm with the notion that keeping this kids out of conflict maybe the end of him yet.

"You want to go Miss. I'm the Princess of the Amazons…more like princess of the short people," Iris teased as she got up to face off against the younger child with a devious smile as she knew she was going to enjoy whooping the brat's butt.

"You little-"

"Wait, we still have two more introductions to make we can't fight now it'll be rude to the people who haven't gone yet," Lori piped up causing the two girls to stand down while glaring at each other knowing that they would have to wait for the right time to get at each other's throats. Kaldur smiled at his daughter for her help in diffusing the two hot tempered little girls.

"I guess it's my turn than, I'm Abigail Wayne, and like my cousin I'm also connected to the Bat family. I'm 7 years old and also like to train with my brother and I also like it when he reads me stories as well," Abby shimmed as she looked to her teacher to see if he approved of her introduction in which he smiled at the youngest of the Wayne family with satisfaction that her introduction didn't start another world war amongst the rest of her class mates.

"I guess I'm the last one, my name is Tony Queen 10 years old, the son of the Green Arrow and Black Canary," the brooding boy who had blond short hair, blue eyes, and was wearing all black.

"Guess since we have all gotten to know one another more, we should probably get down to our studies, the first subject will be math," Kaldur announced as he got up to usher the kids back to their seats. Kaldur looked down at his curriculum plan that was made by the founders of the school to see that their first lesson in math will be multiplications. Kaldur smiled down at the book with the thought that this would be an easy lesson to survive through as he wrote down the time tables from 1 to 12 without putting the answers on the board. His next course of action was to give a speech of the importance of multiplication and its implications, which put the class thoroughly asleep until he started to ask the children for the answers to the multiplication table.

"Okay who wants to give answers to the one time tables?" Kaldur asked expecting to see everyone with their hands up however Kaldur was learning quick that reality with these children was always a far cry from what he hopes for as he saw his daughter the only one raising her hand, while the other kids bluntly were ignoring his lesson. Princess Donna was admiring herself in a hand held mirror, Bart was fast asleep on his table, Iris was doing something that involved ripped up pieces of paper and straws, the bat kids were doodling pictures in their books being too smart for the lesson, while Tony was staring out the window in complete disinterest in what was going on.

With a sigh he walked over to Bart's desk with a math book and slammed the book shut near the sleeping boy's head causing him to wake with such a start causing him to fall back in his chair. _So senseless humor is what draws their attention,_ Kaldur thought as he saw that Bart's embarrassing fall caused every kid in the class to snap up from what they were doing to laugh at the young speedster who was rubbing his head cutely as he looked up at his teacher with a pout.

"That was so not crash at all Mr. Kaldur," Bart whined as he picked up his chair so he could seat at his desk again.

"Well whether it was crash or not, I would rather you not sleep in my class Bart, now will you please tell me the answer to the multiplication of 1 with numbers up to-"

_"1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829 3031323334353637383940-"_

"Thank you Bart, but I only wanted them up to 12 not 40," Kaldur sighed as the young speedster flashed him a cheeky smile as he went back to sleeping after Kaldur's attention shifted to the older speedster.

"Iris could you tell the 2 times tables up to 12, please?" Aqualad asked in hopes his attempt to get her more involved with his lesson wouldn't back fire like it did with her cousin.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaldur," Iris mumbled with puffed up cheeks that puzzled Kaldur, but he soon regretted his decision in asking the older speedster slash archer to answer the question as he saw a wave of spit drenched paper balls flying at the board in rapid fire. Kaldur couldn't help but mentally face palm as he turned around to see the area he left for the answers to the two times table completely filled with the little girl's childish antics.

"Thank you for your creative way in answering that question," Kaldur forced out as he remembered that as the teacher to this room of young impressionable minds he couldn't discourage any form of uniqueness within the children and he most certainly had to remain calm no matter how much their behavior wanted to make him yell at them.

"You know you're missing a spit ball on 2 times 12 because it equals 24 not 23," Joe said broadly not looking up from his drawling. This got Iris to quickly count the dots to see that the oldest of the Wayne children was right, and just as she was in the process in correcting her mistake, Kaldur ran in front of where she was aiming to stop her disruptive and messy behavior to receive a spite ball smack in the middle of his forehead. _I can't decide what is worse having my mind destroyed when I was undercover by M'egan or seeing how many of my form teammates might have acted before a great deal of maturity kicked in._ Kaldur thought as he glared at Joe who flashed him an innocent smile after purposely instigating trouble like he knew his father would have done if presented with the same situation so many years ago.

"Lori would you like to answer the 3 time tables?" Kaldur asked finally choosing his daughter who has had her hand up for the last couple of minutes in desperation to please her father. It wasn't like Aqalad didn't want to pick her it was like he didn't want to seem like he had favorites as well as he knew that Lori was the type of student that would answer all his questions without showing attitude, but he had to give the other children a chance to answer questions whether they were legitimate answers or not.

"The answers are 3, 6, 9, 12, um, um…" the little athaltean girl broke off as she tried to count her fingers to figure out the next answer. Aqalad smiled at how cute his daughter was as she tried her hardest to make him proud, if only she knew how proud he was of her already. "Ummmmm, I think the next one is 14, what that's not it, it's-"

"It's 15, 3 times 5 is 15!" Donna answered for the little girl in annoyance as she dropped her mirror on the table. "And next is 18 then 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, and 36. I mean how can you not get that simple answer?" This caused tears to run down Kaldur's baby girl's face as she tried very hard not to cry.

This caused Aqualad to want to do many things to this girl for bullying his daughter. _Control yourself Kaldur they're only children,_ Kaldur chanted in his head. "Donna that wasn't very-"

"Nice, I mean if you had the answer to the question why didn't you put up your hand then?" Abby chided as she stood up from her desk to face the primed up spoiled little girl.

"Don't talk to me like that I didn't see you raising your hand either," Donna retorted as she got up from her desk to face off against the slightly older and taller girl.

"At least I have enough manners to not be rude to those that want to answer questions."

"Really how dare you question a princess on her manners-"

"That is enough girls, Abigail please return to your seat and Donna if you continue to bully and upset the other children I'm going to have to put you in time-out," Kaldur warned causing both girls with black hair to seat back in their chairs with huffs of anger still boiling within them.

"Tony we haven't heard from you all class can you answer the four times tables?"

"4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48," the young archer with blond hair answered broadly, but Aqualad didn't mind since he didn't cause a class disruption. Aqualad was about to ask Abby for the 5 time tables when both Kaldur and Abby were saved by the bell ringing indicating to the children it was time to switch classes and to Kaldur that his thirty minutes in hell were up as he happily passed the young monsters over to Barry for science.


	6. Chapter 4: Yummy Microorganisms

**Chapter 4: Yummy Microorganisms**

***Period 2: Science***

Kaldur ushered the children towards a classroom that was filled with different animals in cages, the periodic table that covered the entire back wall, a skeleton beside the teacher's desk, and a man with blond hair and green eyes in a white lab coat chilling at his desk with his legs on the table. As the kids filled into the room and took their seats with the Bat twins seating in the front with Lori, the speedsters in the second row, and Tony and Donna in the back row, Barry got up and wrote his name so fast the kids didn't even see him except for Bart. "Hey kids, I'm Barry Allen the former Flash, so to start things off we're going to be learning about some of the smallest animals on Earth, microorganisms. Does anyone know something's about microorganisms they would like to share with the class before the lesson?"

"_I know, I know, I know!"_ Bart repeated as he waved his hand desperately for his grandfather to pick him. Barry glanced across the classroom to see if anyone else wanted to answer the question knowing his grandson wouldn't have legitimate answer. If it weren't for the two bat kids raising their hands Barry may have thought the group of kids in front of him were lost causes with Donna continuing to look herself in her mirror, Iris making paper airplanes and throwing them towards the brooding boy looking out the window trying to ignore the older speedster.

"Okay Bart let's hear it," Barry announced as he gave into the speedster's annoying pleading and moving around to get his attention.

"They're _reallyreallyreallyreallyreally_ small," the young speedster answered with a beaming smile hoping Barry would complement his efforts whenever he does something right; however, this wasn't one those times as Barry tried to refrain from shaking his head in disappointment.

"Thank you Bart for the obvious statement, do Joe and Abigail have anything to add to that," Barry announced as he watched his grandson beam at what the young boy that was a compliment.

"A microorganism may be a single cell or multicellular organism. The study of microorganisms is called microbiology, a subject that began with Anton van Leeuwenhoek's discovery of microorganisms in 1675, using a microscope of his own design," Abby answered looking towards her cousin that flashed her a smile as he picked up from where she left off on their knowledge of the subject.

"Microorganisms are very diverse; they include all of the prokaryotes, namely the bacteria and archaea; and various forms of eukaryote, comprising the protozoa, fungi, algae, green algae, and animals such as rotifers and planarians," Joe finished as everyone turned their eyes towards the two kids with most looking at them in amazement, while others like Donna and Tony glared daggers at them.

"Wow, I guess Batman does do number on the kids he looks after," Barry stated in a whistle of amazement. "Anyway as Joe and Abby have stated there are many different types of species that are classified as microorganism, and instead of lecturing you guys on all the different types, I'm going to make this fun," Barry instructed as he pressed a button on his desk that caused microscopes, slides, and a science book to appear on the desks while the smart board behind him turned on revealing ten names of microorganisms.

"Here are the rules to this game kids, there are ten names of famous microorganisms that you have to find, draw, and label using those microscope slides, and then after your done write a brief description about each one-"

"How is that fun?" Donna demanded putting down her mirror to grimace at the quantity of work.

"Well Princess, it's fun because you're learning science, plus the pair that is able to finish all their work with no mistakes gets a prize."

"Prize?!" the kids exclaimed with newly found interest with the possibility of getting a prize for working hard. With the prospect of a prize the children started to look towards one another for their partner, of course Abbey and Joe picked each other, but seeing this caused Barry to clear his voice knowing that if Joe and Abbey paired up it would be an unfair advantage by far.

"Hey I never said you could pick your own partners, the pairings will be: Tony and Lori, Bart and Joe, and Abby, Iris, and Donna will be the groups." Barry announced as he sat back in his chair as the kids rearranged themselves into their groups. Barry smiled to himself as he knew that the rest of the period was going to be easy with the assumption that the kids wouldn't get done this period and work quietly for the rest of the period, so the ex-speedster sat back in his chair and decided to catch up on his sleep.

"Hey, it's so crash to be paired up with one of the smartest kids in class, we are so going to get my grandpa's prize, I wonder what it is I hope it's food-"

"You sure talk a lot and really fast," Joe interjected to make him stop talking as he started to flip through the slides to find one of the organisms.

"Sorry, that's what my mom says it's kind of a habit."

"Well like you said let's win the prize together by splitting up the work, since you're really fast write down the information about the organisms from the text-book while I draw the organisms," Joe announced as he handed Bart the text-book. Bart beamed at the notion of being trusted with some of the work to show his grandpa how good he was. As they started working together with little difficulties the other groups were not as lucky.

"Okay girls we have to get the prize before my cousin does!" Iris boomed as she saw the boys hard at work across from them.

"I agree I want to get the prize before Joe as well so we should also divide the work up with more people it should go faster. So Iris how about you look for the information, Donna you look for the slides and focus them and I can do the drawling."

"What makes you think that you can boss me around? How about Iris does the researching and you do the drawling and the slide finding."

"Then what will you do Miss. Queen of the World?" Iris demanded as she started to lose her patience with the young stuck up princess.

"Isn't that obvious I'm a princess so I'll be supervising-"

"Supervising my butt!" Iris proclaimed as she stood up to the younger girl that responded to her by getting up and falling into a fighting position as the girls went at it Abby just sighed as she began the work by herself not feeling like getting involved in the cat fight next to her.

On the other side of the classroom things weren't much better either as Lori struggled to work up the courage to ask Tony if she could do anything to help him as he worked on the assignment with little communication to her.

"You know, I could do the drawling I'm really good at that, my dad puts all my drawings on the fridge to show everyone," Lori said to persuade Tony who was drawling what he saw from the microscope.

"He doesn't want to waste paper," he stated without taking his eyes off what he was doing. This caused Lori to tear up a little but she sucked it up hoping that he would let her do the research.

"I could also do the research while you're drawling I bet that would make things go faster so we can get the prize."

This caused the young boy to look up at her with a raised eyebrow doubting that she could even read yet if she didn't know her times tables or if she could it would probably take her longer than him doing all the work. "You know what you can do is seat there and sharpen my pencil when it gets dull." This caused Lori's welling tears to over flow from her eyes as she sat next to her partner.

Looking around Joe could hardly believe that their teacher was sleeping through a very loud catfight with many bad words flying around he only ever heard when Wally came to hang out with his father. He couldn't dwell too much on the disorder of the class after all he intended to win the contest and with Bart doing half the work they were almost done.

"Dude when is this class over I'm starving," Bart whined as he flipped through pages of the text book trying to find the section on hydra.

"Lunch time is in five minutes, any way I have to go sharpen my pencil watch our stuff ok," Joe stated as he left to the front of the room to use the sharpener built into the wall next to the smart board. When Joe left Bart stop flipping through the pages to see what the microorganisms looked like under the microscope the sight he saw made him hungry the shape of the organism reminded him of the shape cheese strings so he took the slide of the microscope and licked it.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw the slide being partially licked by Bart.

"It looked like a cheese string," Bart explained causing Joe to face palm with the fact that was the stupidest thing he ever heard and he didn't get to draw the organism before getting up to sharpen his pencil.

"You know microorganisms are mostly bacteria that cause really bad sickness you know," Joe uttered as he went back to looking for the last organism they had to draw minus the one that Bart ate.

"Does that mean I'm going to get sick? _WhatifIgetsosickthatspotsstarttoappearonmeorworsei tkillsme!"_ Bart exclaimed as he started to run around the room in hysteria causing Joe to smile to himself knowing that licking the slide won't give him anything less than a cold if he had bad luck and the sickness would probably come from licking a dirty slide not the dead organism on the slide. Seeing this caused Abby to roll her eyes both at Joe's obvious lie and at Bart's ignorance, but she was distracted by seeing Lori crying in the corner sitting next to Tony. She felt sorry for the girl and hated the fact that everyone thought they can walk all over her because she was shy. This caused Abby to march up to their table.

"Hi Abby is something wrong?" Lori asked as she looked up to see Abby in front of their desk staring daggers at Tony. This caused Tony to look up at her with a questioning brow.

"Yeah there is, why is Lori crying?"

"Like I care," Tony stated with a shrug that made Abby boil over with anger as she grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt with the intent of making him pay like she knew her father would do in this situation. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Let go of me."

"Only when you apologize for what you did to make Lori-"

"Abby's it's ok I really don't mind-"

"That's a lie you can't let people get away with hurting your feelings. So I'm giving you to the count of three to say sorry to Lori," Abby interrupted as she stared daggers into Tony's dark blue eyes that stared back at her with annoyance and defiance that made Abby raise her fist towards his face knowing quiet well that if she was going to get what she wanted she was probably going to have to beat it out of him. The idea put a smile on her face knowing that this might be her very first case that she has ever settled Batman style, she thought as her fist came closer to Tony's face. A second before her punch made contact she doubled backwards as shock waves of with pain that shot through her face. She could hardly believe that Tony had landed a punch of his own without her even seeing it. The shock, agony, and the embarrassment of getting beaten when she was trying to save a victim like she has heard stories of her brother and father doing caused her tears to be unleashed along with sobs that filled the air.

The noise caused everyone except for the peaceful sleeping Barry to turn towards the children in the corner of the classroom. The sight caused most of the children to resume what they were doing whether it was running around in hysteria at the notion that they might die or continuing a catfight, but the sight caused Joe to drop the microscope slide in his hand in rage. By the time the microscope slide had shattered into pieces on the floor Joe had ran across the room and pinned Tony down to the ground with amazing acrobats.

"What's up with you bat twerps in attacking me?!" Tony demanded as he tried to break out of Joe's hold with little success.

"No one makes Abby cry and gets away with it," Joe retorted with venom heavy in his voice as he started smashing his fist into Tony's head cause grunts of pain to echo throughout the classroom. Among the many things that can set off the men in the Wayne Family hurting or causing Abby to cry was the highest offence since they all saw her as a delicate flower both Joe and Damien made an oath to protect her with their lives.

This was the final commotion that caused Barry to wake up drowsily until the sight of his classroom being torn apart by crazed children made him jolt out of his seat. A deep sigh uttered out of his mouth as he wondered why J'ohn ever thought it was a good idea for him to be in charge of the next generation of superheroes, when he could barely handle babysitting Bart when his parents were out of town.

Barry looked up at the clock to see that he had exactly five minutes to cleanup this mess before he would have to deal with Black Canary and J'ohn for messing up on the first day of school. He started with the girls pulling each other's hair at the side of the classroom, he was able to break them up with minimum scratches and bruises from their flaring arms as they tried to struggle away from him to get back at each other's throats.

"Ok, girls unless you want both Aretmis and Diana to know you started a fight on the first day school and got detention I suggest you stop fighting," Barry commanded causing both girls to stop what they were doing and fall limp in his arms as Barry sat them down while fixing them up so it didn't look like both of them just came out of the Mean Girls movie. Next Barry chose to break up the fight in the back corner of the classroom knowing that this was going to take a little more sorting out. Within milliseconds Barry had ran towards the back and ripped Joe off Tony to a sight that caused Barry to cringe slightly with the fact that Black Canary's son's face was covered in bruises and had a bloody nose. How Barry was going to explain this to her he had no idea, but at this point he knew there was nothing he can do but try to work this disagreement out before lunchtime.

"Even though I'm going to regret asking, how did this happen?" Barry asked in exhaustion that grew when all the kids started talking at the same time causing the always cheer ex-speedster to sink deeper into the growing migraine that was creeping up on him. "Only one at a time…how about you Lori tell me what happened."

"Well it all started when Tony wouldn't let me help do the science assignment, and that made me really sad. Then Abby came to stand up for me, but Tony punched her and made her start crying, which caused Joe to be mad and start hitting Tony," Lori explained. This caused Barry to sigh with a full blown headache as he tried to comprehend why there might be more drama in his class of seven elementary school kids than in the teen division of the Justice League, The Teen Titians.

"First of all we do not attack our fellow students under any circumstance unless it is gym class than your Canary's problem. So Tony apologize to the girls for being mean to them and Joe apologize to Tony for beating him up," Barry stated causing both Tony and Joe to apologize after a moment of complaining about how the situation wasn't fair until Barry drop the 'Do it or else I tell your parents about the fight' card. The mere notion that Black Canary or Batman and or Alfred would find out about this mishap caused the kids to obediently do what Barry told them to and go back to their seats.

Finally Barry dealt with his grandson that was still running around the room in hysteria. Barry effortlessly caught him in mid stride and brought the hyper active kid to his eye level to glare at him. "What in the world is wrong?" Barry asked trying to control his temper knowing how delicate Bart's emotions were especially when he was handling them.

"_WellIgotreallyreallyreallyhungryandthemicroorganis mslookedyummysoIlickedaslidethenJoetoldmethatthemi c roorganismscouldmakeyousosickthatyoudie!"_ Bart explained with super speed that no one could understand but Barry. This caused Barry to raise an eyebrow at the young speedster as his grandson's ridiculous story sank in.

"Bart what have I told you about science labs?"

"Not to touch anything?"

"Yes and?"

"And not to eat anything."

"Good, now go back to your seat and you're not going to die not many bacteria can serve your high metabolism to even make you feel sick," Barry reassured as he put down his grandson that ran back to his seat next to Joe with a huge grin on his face as if nothing ever happened. "Since that is settled I'll give you all lollipops if you promise to leave this part of your day out if your parents ask what you did today," Barry offered in hopes that he can keep this from getting out and getting him in trouble. The bell rang as all the kids crowded around Barry to get the candy he was offering.

"Mr. Allen you're the best teacher ever," They all cheered as they left the room licking lollipops of all different colors. Now if only they were the best students ever, Barry thought as he went back to his desk in need of another nap.


	7. Chapter 5: It's Raining Meat

***Lunch Time***

As Aqua lad watched his students walk into his class room with their lunches he inwardly cringed as he could just picture all the things that could go wrong. For moments Aqua lad prepared and waited for a fight to breakout or something out of the ordinary, but he calmed himself when he saw them seating in their seats eating their lunches in peace. Maybe I just got off on the wrong foot this morning he thought as he cleared his voice. "I hope all of you have a good lunch I will be in the teacher's room having a lunch of mine own," Aqua lad announced as he left the room as the children barely acknowledged him due to being absorbed in eating their food.

"Hey, Abby do you like Oreos?" Iris questioned once Aqua lad had closed the door behind him. Abby didn't have to say much as she looked up with a memorized look at she attempted to take the bag from Iris, who swiftly moved it out of her grasp. "Only if you trade your bag of teddy bear crackers," Iris stated while pointing to the golden snack bag in Abby's batgirl lunch box. With the swap of food between the girls got the rest of the kids to start looking through their lunch boxes in hopes they could trade for something they thought was better among the other children.

"Hey I've got a fruit-roll-up, anyone got something better to trade for it?" Joe offered to receive a brownie from Bart who he got from Tony after trading him a slice of banana bread.

"Lori do you have anything to trade?" Abby asked as she noticed that the girl had made an effort to trade anything in her lunch.

"Well dad says it's against the rules to share lunch since some kids are allergic to certain stuff and pulls no would want any of my Atlantean food," Lori answered causing the rest of the kids to shrug and continue trading their food with each other. As Donna watched the other kids trading food she felt left out, but looking at the heavy meat lunch her mother packed her she knew that no one would trade anything with her, but that little set back didn't stop her as she reached out and grabbed Abby's lime Jell-O.

"That's mine I never said that I would trade anything for it," Abby yelled at the younger girl seating next to her that was about to open up her favorite treat in the whole wide world.

"Who said I was going to give anything for it? You should be honored that I would lower myself to eat some of your-"

"That's not how trading works!"

"I know, so what? What are you going to do about it?" Donna asked as she squeezed the Jell-O into her mouth right in front of Abby's horrified eyes. This caused Joe to smile at the very thought of what was coming next as he watched Abby's turn red with fury and veins to start popping from her head. He could remember when he accidentally ate Abby's beloved Jell-O all hell broke loose and the one and half-year old Abby got so mad she bit him so hard that blood started flowing and even then she still wouldn't let go. It took both Bruce and his father to get her off him and that day after getting stitches he learned a very valuable lesson that you don't touch Abby's Jell-O ever especially when she was teething.

"This," Abby responded as she took her half eaten egg salad sandwich and smashed into Donna's face causing the content of the sandwich to splash all over her.

"How dare you do this to a princess?!"

"Easy, new game everyone food fight, and it's princess shorty against everyone else," Iris declared as she chucked her sloppy joe at Donna. This caused the young Amazonian to bring out a goat leg that was the size of a mini baseball bat to defend herself with as well use it to get even with both Abby and Iris. This sight caused the boys to get in on the action as they started to chuck the food that they didn't like from their lunches at the arrogant princess that was now swinging around her goat leg to deflect in coming flying food.

Geez I can't believe how well-behaved the kids were when they got into the class room, I guess I'll have to ask Barry what his secret is, Aqua lad thought as he walked down the hall towards his class room after having lunch with the rest of the YJ Academy staff. "Kid's I'm so glad you are being-" Aqua lad began until a bowl of mashed potatoes eat him smack in the head. He whipped the mashed potatoes off his eyes to see a sight that made him think that the JL was so not paying him enough to do this job, as he watched the kids flinging food at Donna while she deflected the food causing it to be sprayed through all corners of the room.

"Everyone stop what they're doing!" Aqua lad ordered just as Joe chucked the liver in that Alfred put in his sandwich at Donna who hit upward in distraction of Aqua lad's orders causing the meat to fly up and hit the fan that was moving on top of them. As pieces of meat came raining from the sky Aqua lad sighed as he saw that it was impossible to have a normal obedient class, so he began to clean up the class room and the kids before their next class that was being held by Black Canary and like Barry he totally didn't want explain to her why her son was soaked in meat juice.


	8. Chapter 6: Deadly Gym Class

**Chapter 6: Deadly Gym Class**

Soon after the children were all cleaned up and changed into their YJ gym clothes the bell rang indicating that the next period was starting. All the kids rushed out their home room class in excitement at the very thought of what awaited them in every kids' favorite subject gym class. The superhero children pushed passed a double door room that read gym above the doors in gold to stop dead in their tracks in amazement as they stared upon a large room with a high arched ceiling made out of the walls of what looked to be a cave that had bleacher like seats carved into them. The floor of the room was made out of wood flooring that was covered with lines for sports and at the very edges of the room the floor was made out of dark purple rubber that encircled the gym like a running track. In the middle of the massive room was a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black suit with a blue jacket on top standing in the middle of some sort of electronic fighting ring.

"Hello students, I am Dinah otherwise known as Black Canary, and welcome to gym class," She announced in a loud voice as she beckoned the kids to come closer to her. As she watched the children slowly walk towards her as they took in their new surroundings she cleared her voice to get their attentions again. "Some of you might think this is some class where you play kid games such as skip rope or tag. But it's not here you will be pushed to your limits in extreme sports and learn the skills needed for a mission if any of you ever prove yourselves worthy to be let out on the field, any questions?"

"I got one Ms. Canary, what kind of skills will we learn to get ready to go on a mission?" Abby asked after Dinah pointed to her outstretched hand.

"Well first off call me Coach Dinah and as for the skills you will be learning and tested on are fighting skills, investigation skills, and skills you will need to carry out any co-op mission with success," Dinah explained as she looked around to see if there were any more questions, when she saw none she continued with her lesson plan. "Ok kids for your first couple of gym classes I will be evaluating the levels you guys are at in each of the areas I will teach you. The first evaluation will be fighting skills-" Dinah broke off when she heard a loud cheer from the kids. This caused her smile a little bit knowing that this lesson may have been the right one to start off with especially since she's been hearing about how much each of the children were trying to get at each other's throats from the other teachers, might as well get it out their systems sooner rather than later.

"For your first evaluation there will be matches that will divide the class into advance fighting skills training and beginner fighting skills training. To get into either you don't necessarily have to be able to defeat everyone in the class you just have to wow me with your fight technique and abilities, so to start of the matches can I have the youngest members of the class to step into the ring," Dinah continued when the cheers of her very enthusiastic class died away. Her words caused both Abby and Donna to step forward and walk towards the ring until they were facing each other on opposite sides of the blue shining digital battle ring.

"This should be interesting," Joe commented as he watched the two youngest girls in their class staring each other down as Dinah went through the rules of the evaluation, such as no killing or seriously hurting your opponent as well as among other rules to make the fight fair.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Bart asked looking over to Joe who had an amused smile plastered on his face for he already knew the outcome of the fight.

"My cousin obviously."

"No way is that girl going win, she's a flipping normal girl against an Amazon that can fly and is extremely strong," Tony disagreed as he shook his head in mock pity for Joe as he could just picture the younger boy's face when his beloved cousin is defeated.

"Actually I'm with Joe on this one after all Donna can't use her flight or her super strength because she doesn't want to go automatically to the beginner class all because she can't listen to instructions due to knocking Abby out," Lori stated yearning a smile from Joe for siding with his cousin.

"How about we make this interesting by betting the best thing in our lunches tomorrow on which girl will win," Iris squealed with amusement especially when everyone nodded agreeing to part take in her brilliant idea.

"So who's voting for my cousin?" Joe asked to see Iris, Lori, and Bart raise their hands. "That many I guess you're out numbered Tony," Joe teased with a smirk.

"You guys are all idiots, but I guess that just means more lunch for me tomorrow."

"In your dreams Arrow Head, just be sure to pack food for the whole class and extra for me and Bart after all we do eat a lot being speedsters and all," Iris retorted causing Tony to growl at her which caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

"_If opponents are ready the fight will commence in 3…2…1…Fight!"_ a computer voice declared causing both girls to fall into a fighting stance to prepare for whichever of them decides to attack first.

"This is going to be fun," Donna taunted.

"For me that is, I've been waiting to get back at you for eating my Jell-O," Abby retorted as both girls lunged at each other to start off their fight.

Hearing the girls banter made Dinah roll her eyes as she realize just how young they really were, it was going to be awhile before they saw anything remotely like a mission, she thought as she watched the girls go at each other without mercy with kicks and punches that both girls seemed to be able to dodge effortlessly. They were evenly match blow by blow to the point that Dinah was satisfied with both their technique and abilities now all she needed to see was which one was better.

"Go Abbey you can totally bring her down!" both girls heard Iris yell among other chants from the people who were betting that Abby could win.

"It's stupid that they think you can win against an Amazonian Warrior," Donna chided as she held her fight position while breathing heavily.

"It doesn't matter what kind of warrior you are, you're still going down because I was trained by the best," Abby bantered back before a smirk appeared on both of their faces as to declare that play time was over, it was time to get serious. Both girls charged at each other with their fists in the same motion to punch the other in the face; however, when their fists collided they collided with each other, which sent shock waves that shook the foundation of the school. Dinah was left shocked as her mouth was slightly gapped open and her blue eyes wide open. The other kids kept on cheering completely oblivious to fact that it was humanly impossible for Abby to be able to withstand Donna's blows let alone match each and every one of them with equal force, well all except Joe and Tony who were just as amazed as Black Canary.

"Why won't you hurry up and just lose already," Donna commanded as she tried to kick Abby, who jumped out of the way at the last second to deliver a kick that hit Donna smack on the side of her head causing the younger girl to be knocked off balance. Right before Donna hit the ground Abby took hold of her hand and flipped the Amazonian Princess over her shoulder and pinned her as soon as she hit the ground. Once Donna was on the ground struggling underneath Abby's pin ruthlessly the fighting ring started the countdown once it's monitors had sensed that Donna had been on the ground for more than twenty seconds.

_"The battle will end in 5…4…3…2…1! Abigail Wayne is the winner,_" the computer animated voice declared causing all those that had bet on Abby to cheer for her, but Tony on the other hand once he got out of his shock he pouted knowing he had just lost a bet that was going to cost him dearly tomorrow at lunch.

"Both of you did amazing and have earned a spot in the advance fighting skills division, congrats ladies," Black Canary announced as Abby got off Donna and attempted to help up the young Amazonian just to have the girl glare at her as she stood up by herself not before whacking Abby in the face with her hair in a snobby way. This caused both bat children to roll their eyes at her knowing that losing a fight in front of the whole class wasn't going to be enough to deflate the princess' huge ego. "Ok next up is Iris and Lori, then it will be Joe and Bart, and finally Tony against me."

The next fight wasn't as interesting as the last one was because Lori was so use to fighting with water and magic which she learned in her time in Atlantis that she never learned how to fight without her powers yet. Iris was in the same boat without her super speed or her bow and arrow she was pretty useless in the hand to hand combat department. Even though the battle was painful to watch for Dinah who zoned out of the battle after the first couple minutes already declaring that they were in the beginners division, Iris was able to win by tripping the poor shy girl and pinning her to the battle ring. During their fight Dinah couldn't help but replay Donna's and Abby's fight over and over again in her mind as she wondered how it was possible for an average seven year old to match up to an Amazonian with super strength like that. Whatever the reason was Dinah knew that she was going to have to keep a close eye on her, she decided as the boys walked into the ring determined to prove themselves.

"I hope you ready to lose Bart," Joe bantered as the mechanical voice got ready to start their fight by counting backwards from three like before.

"Yeah right get ready to feel the mode," Bart retorted as he charged at Joe with normal speed as the voice over head commanded them to start fighting. Dinah couldn't help sigh at the boys impatience to even seize up his opponent or come up with a game plan to use his fast thinking to his advantage, _he really was a true speedster _was all Dinah could think as she watched the impulsive boy moments away from punching Joe across the face, well he would have been able to execute it if he thought out how to fight his opponent a little more. Before Bart's punch could make contact the acrobatic boy who was trained by the very best Batman's first Robin back flipped using it to both dodge the punch and the momentum to kick the air out of the speedster by hitting him square in the stomach.

"You have to try a lot harder if you want to land a hit on me without your super speed," Joe taunted as he flipped back onto his feet in a low fighting crouch. After a few coughs the determined speedster was back on his feet with an amused smile plastered across his face. From that point on as they started fighting Black Canary had no idea where to place Bart, although he showed better fighting skills than Iris, but his lack of the ability to think things through was what worried her the most as she witnessed Joe not only out class the speedster in fighting skills but also in his ability to stay a step ahead that gave him the upper-hand that led him to win the fight.

"How was that Coach Dinah?" Joe asked with a smirk as he lied on top of Bart with a relaxed position while the poor speedster was trying desperately to push him off. The very sight caused Dinah to feel sorry for Bart but that didn't mean she was going to change her mind about putting him in the beginner class at least until he learned to use whatever was between his ears to fight instead of just his fists.

"Man I'm so feeling the mode," Bart whined as he took Joe's out stretched hand that was extended in order to help the beaten speedster up.

"And here I thought you were going to make me feel that," Joe teased with a friendly smile as they walked back to the area around the ring that the rest of the kids were seating.

"Next time-"

"What do you mean next time, you clearly don't understand by how much you lost that fight by," Tony snickered as he stepped passed them on his way towards the ring where his mother was already preparing for their fight by taking off her blue jacket.

"At least I'm not going to get beat by my mother in front of the whole class," Bart retorted as both Joe and him took a spot next to Iris and Abby.

As Tony stepped into the ring Dinah couldn't help but smile at her son as she watched him do a couple of warm-up stretches. _I wonder how long he will last this time_ the blond hero thought as she ready herself in a fighting stance that her son mirrored. "Let's hope you last longer than five minutes, I would hate to have to send you to the beginner class," Dinah teased only to have her smile grow as she saw her son glare daggers at her as the computer voice declared the fight to start. What the kids on the side lines saw from that moment on left them all pale as they watched Black Canary totally beat the crap out of Tony. It amazed the children how he could keep on getting up after being knocked down, but what really made them awe struck about their new classmate was how he was able to survive more than five minutes before Dinah was able to pin him to end the terror.

"Not a…word," Tony breathed as he stumbled back to where the other students were.

"Dude has anyone ever told you, your mom is scary?" Bart asked still petrified about what he just saw. The rest of the kids nodded as they agreed with Bart's statement.

"It could've been worse," Tony stated with a shrug as he walked past the kids towards the doors to the gym as the bell ending the class rung overhead. With that he left all the kids staring at him with admiration as he made his exist.

* * *

The kids left the gym back to their home room where Aqua lad was preparing himself to deal with the unruly children. This time none of them were going to pull anything on his watch as he reflected on his earlier mistake trusting the kids to behave themselves while he ate lunch with the other faculty members.

"Ok children it's naptime and during this period everyone must sleep whether they want to or not, failure to do so or disrupting the other kids will call for a detention do I make myself clear," Aqua lad commanded as he figured that if the kids wouldn't follow his orders while playing mister nice guy than he would have to resort to a commanding navy attitude, which wasn't hard after all he was the head of the navy in Atlantis.

"Mr. Kaldur can you be quiet we're trying to sleep," Joe murmured tiredly causing Kaldur to turn his attention to the kids at the door way only to see that they all had keeled over in exhaustion. Kaldur couldn't help smiling at the fact that at least one of his classes was going the way he planned it for once. He picked up the kids one by one and tucked each one into small beds consisting of comfortable mats and blankets that he had set up before the class started.

"I think a your welcome is an order," Kaldur heard close to the end of the class from the doorway causing him to look up from his desk still sort of shocked that the kids were actually asleep.

"Your right I didn't even need to resort to reading the dictionary to knock these kids out," Kaldur agreed as he sincerely thanked her, because who knew what trouble he would have to deal with if the kids weren't so tired out that they could barely lift themselves up.

"Like that would work I think the bat kids would've enjoyed that," Barry interjected as he walked into the classroom somewhat relax to see the little devils sleeping peaceful like angels as if they weren't the ones that single handedly manage to drench an entire classroom in meat or turn a science lab into a wrestling ring.

"I can almost imagine them asking Bruce to read it to them for fun."

"Like I have time for that," a voice broke in causing all the teachers to redirect their attention towards the men at the doorway.

"Plus said bat kids have better taste than that anyway."

"You guys are early," Dinah commented as Dick pushed past the teachers just to scope up his two favorite kids in the world.

"Were the kids too much trouble?" Bruce asked as Dick joined him back at the door with two exhausted kids clinging to his black t-shirt as they snuggled into his chest in order to become comfortable again after being moved from their resting places.

"To be honest they were but we broke them as you can see," Barry boomed quietly in triumph at this incredible accomplishment. Although their behavior made the dark knight curious about what went on during the course of the day but he chose not to after all he rather not face the challenge of finding a new more competent school that will ensure the safety of both kids in the Bat family. From that day onward it was smooth sailing for the majority of the time due to learning never to leave the kids to their own devices, who they should keep an eye on especially Donna who was pretty much the instigator in every dispute among the class of superheroes in training.


	9. Chapter 7 : Mentor

**Chapter 7: Mentor**

"Hey get off me!" was heard yelled throughout the Bat-cave causing Bruce to stop his research on the recently escaped Calendar Girl that single-handedly managed to escape him last night after robbing a store of all its designer clothing. The sight that Bruce came upon was Joe pinning Abby down in the mini ring that Damian often taught them new fighting moves in.

"I think Abby has had enough Joe," Bruce stated causing Joe to instantly get off her without her having to utter the word uncle to make him stop. When Abby was free she couldn't help but run to her dad in tears, which surprised Bruce a great deal not only because he wasn't expecting her to be so upset about losing but because ever since she was small her crying always rendered the mighty dark knight completely useless to get her to stop.

"Geez Abby, why are so distraught?" Joe wondered as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault that Abby was upset, but like all the males in the bat family he couldn't stand the sight of her crying; causing him to feel guilty just from teasing her after winning against her for the fifth time during their practice session.

"It's because you're cheating!" Abby wailed causing Bruce to sigh as he left with Abby in his arms in order for Joe to continue his training for today. As Bruce walked up the stairs with his sobbing daughter held tightly in his arms he couldn't blame her from being upset, after all, with her competitive spirit like all Waynes she hated losing and unfortunately for the way things were going her losing strike was bound to continue. Lately Bruce has noticed Joe growing as a skilled fighter faster than Abby not because he was training harder than her since his father had more time to train him when he spent time over with his parents, but because Abby's training time was dwindling. Ever since the crime in both Gotham and the crime the Justice League handled had been increasing and the fact that Damian was busy getting ready to go off and become the new leader of the Teen Titans neither of them had time to train her.

When Bruce came upstairs he handed the sobbing girl to Alfred to calm down since the old butler had a way of soothing even the most troubled children that Bruce attributed to his vast experience of taming the emotional drama of five other children that came before her. Bruce was about to head back into the cave to figure out an answer to his problem when he saw Damian glaring at him from the staircase as if Bruce was the reason his precious little sister was crying.

"Must you always jump to conclusions when it involves Abby?"

"Why is she upset?" Damian asked ignoring his father's earlier question as he made his way downstairs to face his father.

"She's frustrated that Joe has surpassed her in training, which makes sense since none of us has had enough time this pass few months to take the time to train her."

"Well I could always-"

"Always do what Damian? Ditch the whole Teen Titian thing?" Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow knowing quiet well no matter how much Damian was devoted to Abby, Bruce wasn't going to let Damian pass up this opportunity to grow as a hero that has become some sort of Robin tradition ever since Tim created the team back when he was Robin after Young Justice Program was disbanded, to try to branch out of being merely just a sidekick to him or the Justice League.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Well we could always get a mentor for her one that will make sure Abby at least gets some training done every day," Bruce suggested as he ran through the possible candidates that could take on such a task. The idea didn't exactly thrill Damian, after all, there wasn't many people in the Bat family he trusted could do this important job properly. But with the notion that Tim couldn't possibly be one Bruce choices since Tim decided to go solo in New Carthage where he was currently going to university, made Damian agree with Bruce's plan. Even though Bruce didn't need Damian's opinion in this matter it did help things go a lot smoother as he found himself dialing the number of the only candidate he could think off.

"Bruce, it's been awhile since you called this number."

"I have a job for you that will require you to find a place in Gotham City."

"It's so you to skip the formalities and get right to the reason why you would ever call me. Anyways what does this job entail that you can't handle yourself."

"Mentoring."

"Really Bruce mentoring? It's not the little demon is it?"

"Do you want the job or not? I'm willing to even take care of your accommodation and pay for the amount of hours you spend doing your job."

"You must be desperate, I'll take you up on it."

"I'll see you about the job this afternoon," Bruce stated as he hung up the phone before the person on the other line could speak, and knowing her Bruce knew if he had stayed on the phone any longer he would've definitely gotten an ears full of complaints.

At noon Bruce found himself walking upstairs to his daughter's room to awake her from the cry induced sleep she fell into moments after he made arrangements with her new mentor.

"So daddy what's the big surprise?" Abby inquired as her father led her down into the Bat-cave. Bruce couldn't help but sigh as he wondered if all children had a problem with the definition of a surprise as he remembered Dick telling him one time about how he caught Joe trying to sneak a peek at his Christmas presents after hiding it in cabinets in their kitchen that hung just below their ceiling, how that child managed to get into such high altitude places while barely being four feet will remain a mystery Batman couldn't solve.

"Just a little more patience," Bruce assured the young girl as he made her wait at the bottom of the staircase that hid her from being made seen by the dimly lit cave. "Stephanie," Bruce greeted in his business man tone as he walked up to her standing impatiently in the middle of the Bat-cave still fully dressed in her Bat-girl suit.

"Really Bruce I can't believe I'm doing this for you first of all you call me after what a year with not even a decent greeting or goodbye, second you hang up on me, and third you make an outrageous request to get down to Gotham from Bluhaven by noon, so this better be worth my time!" Stephanie ranted with only a few deep breaths to recover from the anger that has been building up in her since she had gotten Bruce's call this morning. Bruce brushed off the rant as if it was nothing and considering who he was it probably was but that didn't put a damper on Stephanie's mood after all she was just lucky that Bruce was desperate for her expertise or he would never have taken that tongue lashing seating down.

"If you're done belly aching are you still willing to do the job?"

"Well you can't expect me to fly over here for nothing," Stephanie stated with an annoyed mumble that no matter what she does Bruce will always have an upper hand over her after all he did manage to get her interested enough to fly three hours over to Gotham and plus she was so strapped for cash these days that if Bruce hadn't called she may have had to seriously considered making a living in a very undignified way. The very thought made her shiver inwardly.

"Abigail your surprise is here," Bruce called over causing a little girl barely tall enough to reach Stephanie's kneecaps with long black hair wrapped into a ballerina bun and bright blue eyes bouncing towards them. The very sight made Stephanie cock an eyebrow questioning Bruce's sanity with the thought that she couldn't believe how young Bruce was stooping to get sidekicks not that he was low in that department, which puzzled her all the more.

"You know if I didn't know you I would think that you're trying to make a bat daycare with the amount of strays you bring home or an army of sword welding brats," Stephanie chided with emphasizes on the end as she saw Damian stroll into the Bat-cave with an amused smile playing at the corners of his lips as he saw who his father got to train his little sister.

"Father you couldn't do better than Fatgirl," Damian stated rather questioned as he walked towards the glass casing where he kept his Robin costume.

With a clearing of his voice Bruce was able to snap Stephanie's attention from glaring daggers that barely fazed his son as he ignored the blond haired cowled woman as if she wasn't their boiling with anger. "Anyway this is my daughter Abigail Wayne and she will be your student from now on."

"Your actual biological daughter like the sister of the demon…who did you knock up…" Stephanie didn't dare finish her last sentence as Bruce's bat glare threaten to choke her with fear, so she diverted her attention to look at the tiny girl who Bruce claimed was his own to have her eyebrows knit in confusion as she saw the girl staring awe dazed at her as if she was some kind of celebrity or something. Bruce soon noticed this as well and with a warm smile nudged her to greet her new mentor knowing quiet well how much of a big fan Abby was probably because this was what the young girl pictured herself wearing in ten years.

"Now that all the introductions are done I have made a training schedule that goes into effect tomorrow, but today will be used for you two to get to know each other," Bruce stated as he made his way towards the stairs leading back into the Manor in order to give the girls space to bound.

"But Bruce said you nothing about-" Stephanie begun before she heard the shutting of the exit to the Bat-cave. With this she instinctively looked to Damian to see him fully dressed in his Robin attire. "You've gotta-"

"I've got to do nothing, but you on the other hand? Have fun with Abby," Damian snickered as he disappeared from the cave via zeta tube leaving to Stephanie's misfortune her all alone with the toddler that Bruce expected her to babysit for the whole day. _To think that I would learn my lesson after Damian, but no I just had to fall into Bruce's trap all because he waved a few bucks in my face…money I need_, she sighed in thought not pleased with her situation at all.

"Excuse me Ms. Bat-girl, do you have anything planned for today?" Abby asked as she pulled on Batgirl's cape in order to capture Stephanie's attention that was thinking up ways in order to wiggle out of this situation.

"No we're just going to wait here until your father gets back."

"Are you sure? Because my friend Iris always tells me that when her and her mom want to get closer they go shopping together and buy matching outfits, we could do that to get to know each other."

"I said we're staying here, plus if you're so hung up on that idea why don't you just ask your mother to take you shopping?"

"I don't have one," Abby replied down casted as she began to execute her greatest weapon her puppy-dog face that she's begun to realize somehow makes everyone bend to her will. But Stephanie went back into her thoughts before she could catch sight of Abby's pouting face as she mentally kicked herself for her last comment, after all, this was Bruce Wayne she was talking about. There was no way he would ever settle down with a woman, which means Abby was probably a product of a one night stand her multimillionaire father forgot to use protection on.

"Ok fine I guess I could take you to the store you're in need of a serious wardrobe makeover anyway," was all Stephanie could say while she took the young girl's small hand to guide her towards her motorcycle, all the while the little girl pulled at the light blue frilly dress she was wearing trying to figure what was wrong with the new dress her father had bought for her this week.

"Is this your first time on one of these?" Stephanie asked as she strapped a helmet on Abby's head before lifting the light weight onto the back of her bike. Abby nodded still trying to figure out how to balance the new weight on her head, with a giggle at how funny the smaller girl looked as her head bobbed under the weight of her helmet she instructed her to hold tight onto her waist before they were sent zooming out of the cave. It wasn't long before Stephanie found herself almost being dragged a long through the Gotham Shopping Center as Abby wandered around in awe at her new surroundings.

"Kid it's not that great, haven't you ever been to a mall before?" Stephanie inquired as she looked around to see if she could find any stores that both sold her size and whatever size the little midget wore that was practically awe-struck at the prospect that so many stores were packed into one giant one.

"Not really, usually either dad comes home with clothes for me or he gets Alfred to buy them," Abby answered absent mindedly until a store in particular grasped her attention. The store had the same name that all her clothes had on their tags: _'Miss Cute & Preppy'._ Stephanie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow questioning the little girl's sanity as they stepped into the store, she clearly disapproved in Bruce's choice of clothing style for the young girl mainly because she wasn't going to be caught dead in plaid no matter how much Bruce was paying her for this gig.

"Wow hold on little Miss. Daddy's Princess put down and step away from the plaited jumper dress."

"But this is where I always get my clothes," Abby whined with cute puppy dog eyes that Stephanie brushed off after all she was once a little girl herself and she remembers distinctively using the same face on adult when she was Abby's age to get whatever she wanted so the face barely fazed her as she took the jumper out of the little girl's hands.

"Listen Abby, I'm not Bruce or Alfred, and if I'm going to be sharing an outfit with you it's not going to be from this store," Stephanie explained as she pulled the young sulking girl out of the store and into the one store Stephanie believed was crafted by the gods to be heaven on Earth, which was a store with a huge sign that read '_Target' _in red lettering. When Abby saw the content of this store she soon forgot about the store that her father has been buying her clothes from for years as she ran towards the clothing section with Stephanie right behind her donning a sly smirk at the child's enthusiasm. _Maybe there was still hope for her yet,_ she thought as the girls grabbed many clothes of their hangers in both the adult and the junior section to start a series of mixing and matching said clothes as they revealed themselves to each other in the changing room. This lasted hours with giggling and laughing when either one of them put together a funny outfit.

Somehow Abby couldn't remember ever having so much fun with either her father, Alfred, her brother or Joe as her and Stephanie walked out with huge smiles when they were finished paying for their matching outfits. Although Abby knew that this sense of enjoyment was different than what Iris probably felt with her mom, she never considered fitting Stephanie into her life as a mother, after all, she was way too young and didn't quiet look the part. No in her eyes Stephanie was more like a big sister with the way that she brought herself down to her level to argue with her like how sisters on television were portrayed to her.

"Hey, Stephanie I was thinking…" Abby broke off to take a lick of the cookie dough flavored ice cream that Stephanie had just handed to her after buying plain chocolate ice cream for herself.

"What is it kid?"

"Would it be okay to call you-" right before Abby had a chance to ask her question the mall went into total chaos as explosions boomed through the whole mall making the very foundation shake. The sudden event caused Stephanie to direct her attention towards the source of all the panic and explosions to see a woman rolling a cart full of designer clothes wearing a green sleeved mini dress, green tights and shoes, and a white mask that blackened out her eyes and revealed her green painted lips.

"Listen kid I have to change so will you be alright until-" Stephanie stopped when she looked down to see the spot where Abby once was standing empty leaving only her ice cream laying on the floor as evidence she was ever there. This caused her heart beat to rise in panic as she looked around her to see nothing put once peaceful shoppers running around in terror looking for the closest exist. _Great how could I lose her she was just here a second ago?!_ When she heard a yell of anger from where she had been looking at the notorious fashion villain moments ago. Her jaw nearly dropped in shock as she saw Bruce's little princess on the criminal's back pounding her fists into the Calendar Girl. "Did I mention I hate kids?" Stephanie mumbled as she ran up towards the upper level where the villainess was struggling to get the little girl off her.

"Kid!" Stephanie yelled when she came face to face with the ex-show girl who was grinning evilly holding up a beaten little girl wrapped tightly with green ribbon.

"Oh is this little brat yours? Sorry I may have roughened her up a little, but then again it can't be worse than what she's wearing," the black haired woman giggled as she kicked the girl towards Stephanie. Bruce was so going to have her hid for this, first for letting his daughter get hurt and secondly for not taking the time to change into her Bat costume in her purse, but all that didn't matter anymore as she saw the smaller girl twitching in pain as she struggled to gain her consciousness back. The sight made anger burn inside of her that drove her to attack the villain with brute force while keeping in the back of her mind that she wasn't Batgirl right now, right now she was an overly protective big sister beating the crap out of the person who dared to lay a finger on a girl that she was considering as the little sister she has secretly always wanted.

"My face, my face what have you done?!" the fashionista panicked as she hit the ground from a kick to the face that managed to crack her mask as blood ran down her nose.

"That's what you get for not only stealing designer brands but also picking on kids with your hideous outfit," Stephanie stated with each and every word mocking the villain's clothing hitting her like a punch of its own until she was curled up into a feeble position as the cops arrived on the scene to arrest her. Before the police could get their donut filled guts up to the crime scene Stephanie grabbed the still neatly wrapped little girl and booked it to the nearest exit.

"Ow, ow, ow, it hurts!" Abby whined as she squirmed in Stephanie's lap as she tried to remove the ribbons that seemed to be plastered to the young girl.

"Geez stop moving around it's your fault for taking on a villain like Calendar Girl all by yourself. I mean what were you thinking? How do you think Bruce and Alfred would feel if you've gotten hurt?" Stephanie scolded as she continued to pick away at the ribbon with a pocket knife.

"Sorry, everyone always treats me like I'm fragile…I guess I wanted to be just like you."

"Just like me? Why?"

"Because I bet no one's ever telling you, you can't do this or you can't do that all because you're not strong enough. I mean you took down that villain even without your suit," Abby answered as tears glistened in her eyes with the notion that she may never be as great as Joe and the other kids in her class or even Batgirl herself since she couldn't beat a simple thief.

"Cheer up kid, you still a ways to go before you're ready to take on real bad guys. Just be happy you have me to make you into the next awesome Batgirl," Stephanie reassured as she took a hold of the girls hand to guide her towards where she parked her bike as the sun set became their background as they head back towards the mall parking lot.

"You really think so Big Sis?" Abby boomed but she simmered down when she realized she had accidentally had called the older woman sister without her permission.

"Big Sis? That has nice a ring to it," Stephanie remarked with a warm smile at the little girl, which brought her out of her shyness and made them all the more closer as they zoomed back towards Wayne Manor.

"Dinner is served!" Alfred called out as he finished placing the last dish filled with his award-winning pasta. Bruce, Damian, and Joe were the first to enter the dining room and take their usual seats around the table in front of the mouth-watering food Alfred was known for.

"Where's Abby?" Damian asked before Joe could grab his fork and start chowing down on his food, knowing if Alfred caught him eating before everyone had made it to the table would result in having to rub his butt for the rest of the night.

"Dunno, but I did see her going into her room ten minutes ago with a woman with really big bo-"

"Watch it kid, you do not want to finish that sentence," was all the boys heard as they turned around towards the door of the dining room only to be shocked as they looked upon the girls leaning coolly on the sides of the door way. What they saw was Stephanie in a white crop top t-shirt that had the letters B.A. written across the chest in hot pink letters while wearing low waist jean short-shorts while she blew a pink bubble with the gum in her mouth. The boys weren't necessarily shocked about what Stephanie was wearing it more Abby because she was wearing the same thing while imitating her new big sister in blowing a bubble with her gum.

"TT, told you Fatgirl wouldn't make a good mentor," Damian chided still looking in horror at what Stephanie had done to his poor innocent sister.

"Stephanie what's the meaning of this?" Bruce demanded as he gave the blond hair teen the coldest bat glare he could muster while still being stunned to see his sweet little Abigail in an outfit that was way too mature for her.

"Oh Bruce don't tell me you don't like the outfit after all it was Abs who suggested we get matching outfits," a smirk made its way across her face as Bruce was about to voice his complaints about his daughter's clothing chose but all that got in his throat when he saw Abby's most powerful weapon as she flashed her puppy dog face leaving Alfred, Bruce, and Damian powerless. _Wow this girl is more powerful than she gives herself credit for_, Stephanie thought as she sat down happily for dinner confident despite the fact that her employer probably wanted to kill right about now that she was going to be seeing a lot more of the Bat family she thought she had left behind.


	10. Chapter 8: Unexpected Birthday Guest

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Birthday Guest**

A huge sigh ushered out of Abby's mouth as she was stopped from entering the living room by Alfred due to the fact that him, Joe, Damian, and her new big sis were decorating the area for her '_surprise_' birthday that with all the uproar that has gone on wasn't really such a surprise anymore. However; that wasn't what was troubling the young girl as she sat in a chair in the Bat-cave watching her father mumble about how he didn't have time for sending invites, it was that everyone was too busy to play with her making the few days before her big day extremely boring.

"You know Abby if you keep on frowning your face is going to get stuck like that," Bruce warned without taking his eyes off the monitor of the Bat-computer as he brought up a list of contacts of all the members of Justice League so he could complete the only duty that Alfred had in trusted him with; the invitation list.

"But Daddy, I'm bored! Alfred won't let me do anything even though I already know about the surprise."

"Well Alfred did tell you to stay away from the living room. It's not his fault that you and Joe climbed through the ventilation system to see the restricted area," Bruce scolded before the bat signal engulfed the computer screen causing the young bachelor to let out a sigh of his own with the fact that because of Joker he was going to have to start his patrol early. _Alfred's going to kill me if I don't have these invites out by today, they're already a week late,_ Bruce thought as he looked from the screen towards the glass case where he kept his Bat suit and then back again.

"You know I could do the invites if you want," Abby offered as her face brightened at the prospect of finding something to do to cure her boredom.

"Abby you're not qualified to operate the Bat-computer, but don't worry I'll just get one of the Justice League staff…" Bruce broke of as his words left his little girl on the verge of a full on tantrum by the way she was trembling in frustration threatening to blow at any moment. With a sigh after rubbing the stress out of his face he caved into Abby's wishes before rushing off in the Bat-mobile knowing somehow he was going to regret his rushed decision.

"Hey Abby, whatcha doing? You know Bruce doesn't let us touch the Bat-computer," Joe said as he came down the steps with two glasses of milk and a plate of Alfred's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Dad had to go on patrol early so he let me do the invitations," Abby answered nonchalantly.

"Really that is so astrous can I help," Joe beamed as they commenced in going through the list of superheroes to see which ones were cool enough to invite to the party, which often led to debates and arguments between the two hero fanatic kids. It wasn't long before they had not only finished the plate of cookies but also going through the list of leaguers, in which they managed to invite the two green lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Wonder woman, Wally West as the Flash, Atriums, Aqualad, Rocket, Zatanna, Barry Allen, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and their whole class.

"Okay now all we have to do is make invitations for the people in the Bat family that aren't already coming to the party," Abby shimmed as she flipped through the file of contacts her father reserved specially for members he considered either part of the family or extremely close.

"How about Cassandra Cain, my dad tells me she's one of the best fighters Bruce ever trained?"

"That would be a no go, from what it says on her file she's on a mission with radio silence, should we invite Catwoman instead?"

"Seriously Abs, no way first of all I'm pretty sure her and Bruce broke up last month after she stole a truck load of Wayne tech, secondly she smells like cat, and thirdly she's a villain coming to party filled with superheroes."

"Ok definitely Uncle Drake and…" Abby broke off as she saw right bellow Tim Drake's name was a contact that was listed as restricted. "That's weird."

"What?" Joe asked as he looked up towards the screen to see that it was asking for a clearance password. "Try 8190," he stated before going back to his job of sticking bat stickers on the pink invites they had already printed out to seal them.

"How did you-"

"Dad told me once that if I ever needed to do something on the Bat-computer and it was marked restricted that the password was usually Bruce's locker combination when he was in high school," Joe stated as he redirected his attention back to the screen to see the restricted contact info belonged to someone named Jason Todd. As the kids dug deeper into his file they found out to their surprise that he wore the Robin mantle after Joe's father for about five years before he took on the new atlas of Red Hood.

"Wow this is big, I wonder why no one has ever mentioned him or why he has never came to visit us? Do you think we should invite him too?"

"I don't know Abby there has to be a reason his information was classified and why no one ever talks about him," Joe tried to reason but being the ten year old he was he couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious uncle he had never met was and why no one has ever informed them of his existence.

"Well he can't be all that bad it says he's wanted in five different countries probably for being such a good hero, and he's managed get several drug trades under control," Abby read out loud with a smirk at Joe that indicated to him that there was probably nothing he could do or say to stop her.

"I don't think being wanted is a good thing."

"Of course it is, have you ever heard of a Robin that wasn't a big time hero?" Abby questioned and to be honest what kid could argue with that logic. Even though Joe wasn't entirely convinced that they should invite Jason, but in the end as she printed out his invitation and stuck a picture of both of them in it so that their uncle who they never met before knew who they were, he became excited as well to see what kind of person his uncle Jason was. After Bruce handed the invitations to Alfred to mail the two kids could only cross their fingers that the invitation got to him on time and that he actually showed up.

* * *

"Jason?" a ginger haired man called as he readjusted his black baseball as if somehow that would change the inscription on the letter he was holding to a more believable one.

"Yeah?" the black haired and blue eyed man mumbled around a piece of toast as he stretched from a long night of getting shot at.

"Do you still pick in contact with the Waynes?" Roy asked gingerly knowing fully well how much of a touchy topic it was for Jason. Even Kory that was reading through a gossip magazine looked up with worried eyes towards Jason knowing why he left Gotham after being resurrected back to life.

"No why?" Jason asked as he turned his full attention towards the ginger archer with narrowing eyes; he was very suspicious at what his friend was getting at.

"Well we just got a letter addressed to you from Wayne Manor," Roy answered as he walked over to the skeptical looking Jason and passed him the envelope. When Jason looked down at the writing he recognized as Alfred's made him choke a little on the piece of toast he was eating for breakfast. _This was legit_, he thought as he picked up the letter after gaining his composure back.

"You know, you do not have to open the letter if you do not wish to," Kory spoke as she floated closer towards the boys in the kitchen. Although she did not want to show it but she was very curious to see what was in the letter that broke years of no communication from Jason's former family. Ignoring Kory's statement Jason tore open the envelope knowing quiet well if he threw it out now without peeking inside it would bother him for the rest of his life…well maybe for the rest of the day.

**_Dear esteemed guest, you have been invited to Lady Abigail Wayne's 8_****_th_**

**_Birthday Party_**

**_Date: Saturday September 12_****_th_****_, 2013_**

**_Time: 1:00 pm – 3:30 pm _**

**_Location: Gotham at Wayne Manor_**

Jason couldn't help read the pink letter over and over to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. _Was I seriously being invited to an eight year old's birthday party?_ _Maybe Bruce made a mistake sending this to me…wait Bruce didn't make mistakes_, he thought as he looked through envelope in order to see if there was any more information only to see a picture fall out of it. Jason study the picture as he saw two kids a boy and a girl. The boy who oddly reminded him of Dick Grayson was wearing a miniature black tux while using one arm to warp around the younger girl who looked like she could be his sister wearing a deep red long frilly dress with white flats. Jason scratched his head thoroughly confused as he wonder what was so important about these kids that Bruce would want him to come back to Gotham, and for a child's party no less especially with the fact that him and snot nosed toddlers didn't exactly mesh. All his questions were cleared when he turned the picture around to see small clumsy writing, no doubt one of the snot nose brats in the picture's writing.

**Hey Uncle Jason, it's me Abby the birthday girl! I'm the one in the red dress and Joe, my cousin, is in the tux. Anyways we found you in Daddy's database and thought since we knew nothing about you other than you're wanted in five countries and stopped a lot of drug trade (Which is so cool!) we wanted to give you a special invitation cause I want all the great heroes at my birthday! Well see you there!**

**-Love, Abby & Joe**

"You aren't seriously thinking of accepting this invite are you?" Roy asked after seeing a huge grin appear on Jason's face after placing the picture of the two children into his jacket pocket along with the invitation.

"And why not Roy, I might not be what these kids think I am, but I'm not heartless. How can I spoil a cute little girl's birthday who really wants to see her Uncle Jason?" Jason asked as he fringed innocents.

"First of all you're the exact definition of heartless and second of all Bruce doesn't know about this, which means if you show up to his house he will definitely kill you," Roy tried to reason but he knew it was futile because Jason wasn't even listening to him as he started to make preparations to travel to Gotham. It was no secret to either of his two red-headed teammates that Jason was just doing this to get under Bruce's skin, which never ended well.

* * *

It was a long wait but the boredom that plagued the youngest Wayne was worth it as she started off her special day with Alfred's special homemade chocolate chip waffles as her brother and father were the first to wish her happy birthday. Then she spent most of the day hanging out with her Big Sis at the mall buying age appropriate clothes to distract her while the final preparations were made for her birthday party that afternoon. Around one o'clock Stephanie took her back to the Manor only to be surprised as all her party guests jumped out at them singing happy birthday. But that wasn't it for all the surprises as Bruce guided her and all her classmates towards the backyard to be amazed to see a mini-roller-coaster that wrapped around the backyard, an area for pony rides, and a balloon artist just waiting to fulfill any child's desired animal. The very sight sent the kids squealing with joy as they ran towards different sections of the yard. The party was even a hit with the superheroes as they used their powers to add further entertainment to ensure that the kids were always fully occupied. To sum it all up this was every little girl's dream party.

"Clark, Clark I want to go flying again," Abby complained as the man of steel land from giving her an actual helicopter ride as he flew around the party area with her in his arms. Superman sighed in exhaustion as this was his hundredth helicopter ride and for the first time in his life he was actually tired of flying so much.

"But Abby this has been your tenth helicopter ride in a ro-" Clark broke off after seeing Abby's killer puppy dog eyes. With a defeated look he bent down with his arms out ready to take the girl into the air again, with the thought that he may have just found his new kryptonite, but before he could lift her up Joe was dragging a whining Abby away.

"What's your problem Joe I was just about to get another helicopter ride?" Abby pouted.

"Come on get traught Abby, anyway I just talked to Alfred and he said that they're two guests uncounted for, Wonder Woman and our surprise gu-"

"What are you two whispering about?" they heard Bart question curiously as he led the rest of their classmates that were wearing balloon crowns as they came back from a magic show hosted by Zatanna.

"Yeah guys it's rude," Donna chided causing the two bat twins to roll their eyes at the very definition of rude.

"Well if you guys must know we invited our Uncle Jason who use to be an ex-Robin-"

"And how does that make him any different from the rest of your uncles?" Tony asked with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow.

"He's wanted in five countries and he stopped a lot of scary drug lords that's what makes him special," Abby boasted causing all the kids except forTony to fall into a state of awe and excitement at the prospect of seeing such a hero.

"Then where is this impressive uncle cause there's no way he's better than my parents or any of the other leaguers," Tony challenge, and like they say speak of the devil and there he will be, because soon after that a door that was leading to the backyard slammed open causing everyone to redirect their attention towards the door only to be shocked out of their minds. The same thought went through every adult's mind when they laid eyes on a man wearing a red biker's helmet, black pants, and a black shirt with a brown jacket, what the heck was the Red Hood doing here?!

"Uncle Jason, Uncle Jason you came!" the two bat kids cheered as the other kids ran up to the new comer all the fun rides and balloon animals forgotten as they gazed awe-struck at how cool the man looked.

"How could I pass up seeing my niece turning eight years old," Jason said as he picked her up only to be surprised to feel the small girl's arms around his neck in a tight hug. That was what snapped Bruce out of his shock as he came marching up towards the man encircled by curious kids with his three other sons who were equally displeased to see the anti-hero there in arms reach of the kids still heavily armed, because if Bruce had learned anything from his experience with children was kids plus weapons equaled bad.

"Hey Bruce fun party you ha-" Jason barely had time to bask in accomplishing his intended goal to get on Bruce's nerves when he felt Abby being ripped away from his hold by Damian while Bruce pulled him inside the house.

"Why the heck are you here?!" Bruce looking livid almost yelled but he didn't as he was still conscious of the crowd outside.

"What is it illegal now to show up to a party that you were invited to?" Jason stated coolly as he waved the invitation in Bruce's face only to have it ripped out of his hands as the young rich play boy inspected the invite for any sign of fraudulence.

"Father," Damian frowned deep in thought as he went over the duties Alfred gave each of them to do. "Didn't Alfred ask you to handle the invites?" he questioned with daggers in every word as he glared at his father. Bruce's lips pressed together into hard lines as he wondered how the heck the kids were able to get into restricted areas in the Bat-computer…he was going to have to put a nanny program on the computer after this.

"That's not the issue right now, the issue at this moment is why you came fully armed to a little girl's birthday party," Dick pointed out as he reached into Jason pocket to pull out a hand gun and a pack of grenades. This earned Jason four very intense bat glares that caused the ex-hero to empty his pockets as the glares around him intensified as they saw just much the man was packing.

"Are you guys fucking happy now?" Jason growled after taking out the last weapon he kept concealed in his jacket. The four bats in front of him simply shared a look before Bruce stepped forward and took hold of his second foster son's shirt to demanded he left when they heard the door to the back yard creek open.

"Daddy what are you doing to Uncle Jason?" Abby questioned as her gazed shifted between her father and uncle.

"Ah, Abby I was just helping Jason to leave, he has a very important matter he has to attend to don't you Jason," Bruce answered normally through gritted teeth as he started to push the young man away thinking that Abby would be understanding, but of course what eight year old ever was. At that instant angry sobs blasted through the room as Abby threw a tantrum yelling that she wanted Jason to stay. All the men in the room stared at the wailing girl dumbfounded on what to do with her until Bruce lowered his head in defeat as he look toward Jason to fix this mess. After playing with the idea of leaving the men to sort out this themselves he found himself telling Abby that he would stay partly because he enjoyed the fact that him being there was going to put Bruce in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"That's great! Everyone wants to hear stories about you fighting crime!" Abby shimmed as she bounced out of the room as if she wasn't wailing at the top of lungs a moment ago. Jason couldn't help but take a liking to her, anyone who could manipulate the dark knight like she could was alright in his books.

"If you corrupt my sister I'll shove a baterang so far up your ass, you'll need surgery," Damian threatened right before Jason could follow Abby out to the other children. Jason merely smirked at the younger boy's obvious sister complex for the little girl…yep he was starting to like this kid a whole lot. The rest of the bats followed Jason outside only to see the mask man take a seat as children flock towards.

"Ok kids let me tell you about how I took down the biggest drug lord in Gotham, the Ventriloquist," Jason stared before Abby shot her hand up in the air as if she was at school. With a slight smile he gave her a look giving her the go ahead to ask her question.

"Uncle Jason, we were wondering if you could take off your helmet, because Iris thinks you don't have a face…you have a face don't you?"

"Of course he has a face everyone as a face…hmph girls," Tony stated rolling his eyes at the two girls as they stocked their tongues out at him. Somehow just by looking at the childish banter between the children made the slight smile on Jason's face a little bigger as he took off his helmet to reveal messy black hair and light greeneyes.

"Happy?" Jason asked sarcastically only to be slightly put a back when he saw the group of kids looking up at him in awe and surprise as if they really weren't expecting his face to look like that of an actual human being. He couldn't help scoff at their naïve reactions before carrying on with his tale.

"Are you sure we should be letting a psycho maniac talk to our children?" Wally questioned with slight concern as he ate a fist full of pretzels from the snack table staring at the sight before him along with the rest of the older heroes.

"Yeah I'm with Wally on this one; they're looking at him as if he's a new superhero idol or something," Artemis agreed with a frown of disapproval as she looked upon her daughter absorbing every piece of information spoken as if she were a sponge and considering she couldn't get the hyper active girl to concentrate for more than two seconds only made her worry more.

"If you want to deal with a bunch of crying brats be my guest," Dick answered causing everyone take one more look at the enthralled well behaved kids only to grimace at the horrific thought of having to deal with seven kids throwing tantrums.

* * *

"—then I cornered the puppet freak into an abandoned ally where he whipped out his little toys guns, Bang! Bang! But of course I was too fast for him and kicked the guns out of his hands before doubling back and drop kicking the puppet out of his puppet master's hands and sent him flying into a brick wall," Jason spoke as he heard every now and then gasps of anticipation or wows signifying admiration. Jason had never really cared about being worshiped or idolized like the other heroes strove so desperately to have, but that didn't mean he couldn't secretly enjoy every moment of stealing the spotlight off of the really heroes.

"After that you took them to jail right?" Lori inquired with shy enthusiasm heavy in her voice.

"Nope then I whipped out a grenade that-"

"Wouldn't that kill them?" Tony asked with narrowing eyes that made Jason close his mouth as he suddenly felt the murderous glares of all the adults watching them from a far…unfortunately not far enough to miss what the small boy just asked.

"Shut up Tony of course he would never kill anyone he's a superhero, right Uncle Jason," Joe scolded as he glared at the older boy before looking back up at his uncle with beaming blue orbs filled with pride and admiration that Jason knew he couldn't let down, after all, he knew what it felt like to have someone you looked up to disappoint you.

"Well let me finish my story geez, kids these days so impatient. Anyway as I was saying I threw a grenade that exploded and knocked them unconscious, and that's when I took them to jail," Jason finished to look down at the kids to see their faces light up as they cheered and clapped totally buying into the crap that Jason was selling…well all except Tony who merely glared at him seeing right through his obvious lie.

"If you didn't kill the bad guys what was the point of all those explosions?" the insightful child inquired further.

Out of all the kids Jason definitely disliked Tony as they both stared daggers at each other until an idea lit up in Jason's head. "I had to find some way to capture the villain with some style. "

Right before Tony could ask another question to bring the truth into the light Alfred announced that it was cake time sending all the kids running into the house; their hero pushed aside over sugary goodness. Although he had lost his attentive audience the outlawed hero couldn't help but sigh in relief that he was able to survive that little story time without getting his ass whooped by all the bad asses of the Justice League. For the rest of the party he watched the children and leaguers socialize as they enjoyed Alfred's homemade birthday cake.

It wasn't long after that the party goers started to clear out with slightly buzzed or drunk adults and sugar hyped kids waving loot bags they received from Alfred on the way out. Jason saw this as his queue to high tale it out of there before Bruce could murder him due to the lack of witnesses. As he grabbed his helmet and started to reload his ammunition back into his pockets he felt a tap on his shoulder. He visibly went into a fighting stance when he saw his former mentor standing behind him with his arms crossed and an unread able expression on his face.

"You…ah…did well with the kids this afternoon," Bruce stated awkwardly as he put his hand out to shake his second eldest ward's hand as if he was offering it as some kind of peace offering. As Bruce looked at the calculating expression on Jason's face he really hoped he would take it. No matter what he had done in the past Jason was still his son, and even now he still felt the guilt of failing his son and then disappointing him by not avenging him.

"This doesn't change anything Bruce. I don't hurt children," Jason replied each word slicing through the rich playboy causing him to back off as he nodded with regret heavy in his eyes. After that Jason knew he had to get out of there the sense of family nostalgia was threatening to make him sick when someone else stopped him; however, this time it was a tugging on his pants that caught his attention.

"Thank you for coming Uncle Jason, here's a loot bag," Abby shimmed when the man lowered himself to her level only to receive a kiss on the cheek and a hug. To everyone's surprise and even to his own he picked her up into his arms with a genuine smile Bruce and Alfred only ever remember seeing during his days as Robin.

"Thanks kid I just wished I thought of bring you a present."

"You totally did though; my birthday wish was to have all the most amazing heroes celebrate this day with me. So that wouldn't have happened if my third favorite Robin didn't come."

"Wait what do you mean he's your third favorite Robin…I thought I was third," Tim complained as he walked over towards the two standing in front of the door way.

"You were until we met Uncle Jason, he's so much cooler!" Joe boomed as he ran up to say his goodbyes to the kids before leaving the house filled with nothing but the two mischievous kids he had grown to like, a pouting Red Robin, a cackling Nightwing, a glaring Robin, and the person he once saw as his father. Times like those made the masked man wonder what life would be if things were different, _probably boring_, he thought with a smirk as he took one more glance at the giant Manor filled with memories before hopping on his bike and speeding away.


	11. Chapter 9: Field Trip to Nowa

Chapter 9: Field Trip to Nowa

_Watch Tower -1 week ago_

"What, were you thinking out there Rookie?" John Stewart, Earth's second green lantern, demanded as he faced the monitor in the Watch Tower that was replaying Guy's latest almost failed mission that somehow managed to get half of the members on his team admitted into the medical bay for two weeks at the very least.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't," was all the newest lantern could say as he hung his head low in shame knowing that he was really in for it this time because not only did his actions almost jeopardized his first mission, but due to his not so brilliant idea now that he looks back at the devastation that the missile that he had created with his ring caused. He still found it hard to believe that he made such a horrible call that put Vigilante, Shining Knight and Star girl in the medical bay ranging from broken bones all the way to concussions.

"Do you think that a simple I'm sorry sir can fix this? Guy you're wearing one of the strongest weapons in the universe, you can't afford to make bad calls," Hal scolded as he turned around with his eye brows in a deep frown as he decided he had enough of watching the video. He had warned the League about accepting another green lantern on the team especially one that was new to having partners that weren't exactly as durable as what he was used to working with, the rest of the lantern corps.

"Your actions weren't only careless and brash they were sloppy at best. You need to learn the responsibility that comes with working in the league. Responsibility for both the safety of your team and completing the mission at hand," John carried on with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth knowing quiet well that their newest member was not going to like the consequences of this little mishap, he thought as he looked towards Hal to deal the finishing blow on this little intervention that Superman had ordered.

"And to teach you that responsibility you will be leading a field trip to teach the children at the YJ Academy about nature next week," Hal finished with a smirk as he watched orange haired man pale over as he looked up towards his two senior lanterns with horror written all over his face. _Yep, everyone in the league was right this was good pay back for the damage he caused.  
_

"Whoa, hold on guys can't I just go on probation and think about what I've done wrong," Guy tried with a shaky smile praying that somehow he could get out of this.

"Your other option is revoking your membership status, so this is a kind of take it or leave it deal," Hal replied completely amused as he watched Guy slump over in defeat as he accepted the job grudgingly before walking out the door.

"Oh yeah, a piece of advice Guy don't mess this up cause among the leaguers that have kids enrolled in the academy range from the Flash all the way to the Batman," John warned with a grin across his face as he watched Guy tremble in fear at his mention of the Batman, who was more feared than Superman and he didn't even have super powers.

* * *

"Batman, Batman!" was all Bruce heard being yelled as the zeta tubes announced his arrival into the cave. Bruce tried not to snap at the bubbly children running around him speaking at him all at the same time to the point that his aching head could only interpret whatever they were saying as gibberish.

"What are you kids still doing up?" Bruce questioned with exasperation as he slumped down in the bat computer chair and pulled off his cowl so he could get started on figuring out the Penguin's latest plan for dominating Gotham City as usual.

"We're waiting for you, cause we need you to sign these permission forms so we can go to the zoo tomorrow," Joe explained as they both hopped on Bruce's lap and shoved their permission forms in his tired face. Bruce's sleepy blue eyes quickly scanned one of the documents informing him that they were going to the zoo to complete an assignment for their Social Studies class. Being sleep deprived for five nights in a row probably clouded his better judgment at the time but it was just a field trip to the zoo what was the worse Guy could do, after all, it didn't take that much effort to ensure the children stayed safe at a harmless zoo so he signed the documents and handed the children to Alfred to put them to bed.

* * *

"Lunches?"

"Check," Abby answered as she rummaged through her backpack that Alfred had packed to the brim for the bat kids' field trip.

"Bugs Spray?"

"Yeah, yeah Bruce we got everything, I mean when has Alfred ever forgotten anything?" Joe grumbled with annoyance as he zippered up his bag refusing to go through his grandpa's paranoia today. Alfred nodded towards the boy with gratitude for Joe's indirect compliment.

"I just want to ensure that you will have everything in case of an emergency," Bruce replied as the car stopped in front of the children's school.

"Get traught Bruce, we're going to a zoo what's worse that can happen?" Joe asked as he and Abby hopped out of the car and ran excitedly towards their school while waving both Bruce and Alfred goodbye.

After having some sleep to reason with Bruce couldn't help grimace at all the possible things that could go wrong with a showboat like Guy in charge; he only hoped for children's sacks that there really wasn't anything to worry about.

"What do you think Guy Gardner is like?" Bart whispered to Joe as Kaldur went through a long lecture about safety protocol at the zoo and good behavior to represent the school.

"Dunno, but do you really want to go to some stupid zoo?" Joe whispered back with a wicked smile one that he knew his father would be proud of.

"Not really Grandpa Barry takes me there all the time...why?" Bart asked with a cheeky grin hoping that his best friend had a plan to get them out of this lame field trip.

"Well this is what we're going to do..." to Bart's delight Joe was planning something to make this field trip a hundred times better than before. The plan that the boys soon christened Operation: Con the Rookie spread throughout the class through whispers. All the children looked towards Joe with glances of approval...well everyone except all the teachers' favorite student, Lori, but this didn't discourage Joe because he also had a plan to rope her in as well.

"-with all that being said the essay that you will write on this trip is wroth a large amount of your grade this year. Now it's time to meet the man brave enough to volunteer to be your chaperone," Kaldur finished as he walked out of the classroom to fetch Guy, someone he really wouldn't want to be right now. Unlike most of the teachers at the YJ Academy Kaldur was the only one who could tell when the kids were up to something. He attributed to the sly grin that sometimes appears on Joe's face because that was often the same grin that appeared on his father's face when he thought of a new prank or plan that would usually get Dick, him, Wally, and Roy in a world of trouble. I only hope that Guy can handle it, he thought to himself.

Once the children heard Kaldur's footsteps disappear, to Lori's despair everyone turned towards her. Some looked at her with eyes that were begging her to join the plan while others glared at her for always being a party pooper.

"I can't go along with that plan. My Dad already explained that we can't break the rules today it would ruin the school's reputation," Lori said as firmly as her soft shy voice would allow. The whole class couldn't help but stare at her amazed that she actually paid attention to Kaldur's forty minute speech about good behavior.

"But did Mr. Kaldur tell you how Mr. Gardner got assigned to take us on a field trip?" Joe asked as he looked to Abby to help him out.

"Of course he volunteered my Dad just said that."

"Well that's sort of true, but he was forced to volunteer by the league after a less than asterous mission that left three of the six members sent for the mission hospitalized until further notice," Abby recited off from memory.

"How did you-"

"We hacked the league's files, but that's so not the point. What we should really be focused on is helping the league out," Joe said as he watched happily as the small girl took the bait hook line and sinker.

"How will this be helping the Justice League?" Lori asked with newly found interest in the subject.

"Easy, if Mr. Gardner falls for our trick then it means he hasn't learned anything from this punishment."

"I guess that does make sense I'm in," Lori agreed just before the door opened as her father came back with what the children could only describe as a green muscular giant compared to their home room teacher.

"Children this is Guy Gardner he is a green lantern, and he will be your chaperon for your field trip today," Kaldur announced as he presented a slightly nervous lantern who had heard rumors from a few leaguers about how evil these children were, but as he looked upon their awe-struck faces staring at him in complete silence he dismissed the rumors as lies.

"Ok kids, are you ready to have fun with good ol' Gardner today!" He boomed with new-found confidences that this was going to be a breeze.

Kaldur took the children's cheerful outburst while they got ready for their field trip as his cue to leave but before he did he slipped Guy a note. "You will need this my friend."

Guy looked at the Atlantean with confusion as he walked out of the room. _I wonder what's got his gills in a bunch?_ He asked himself as he glanced down at the paper. _YJ Academy Survival tips...man when will they give up? I'm an experience space cop and I've seen more horrors than they can imagine there is no way I'm going to be scared by a few toddlers._ Guy thought as he threw the note in the garbage behind him.

"Mr. Gardner, sir, are we really going to the zoo?" Abby sighed in boredom as she pulled her stuff onto her back.

"Why of course Amy, we are going to Gotham's National Wild life Park," Guy answered cheerful as Abby inwardly glared at him for getting her name wrong.

"It's Abby, and the zoo is so over done."

"Yeah my Dad always takes me to the zoo I want to go somewhere different," Iris pleaded with a puppy dog face that dealt a small bellow to Guy's resolve, but he was determined to show the league that he had a right to be a member like every other lantern on the team.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ivy, but I have clear orders to escort you guys to the zoo and back."

"But you would be the coolest teacher ever if you took us somewhere more exciting than the zoo," Bart boomed as he widened his big green eyes to add to his cousin's puppy dog face assault. That one dealt a haft blow as Guy found himself thinking of other possible places.

"Wait, orders are orders and all your parents have agreed to a field trip to the zoo not any where else," Guy forced out as he caught himself before he caved under their cuteness and compliments.

"But Mr. Gardner you don't want to be another boring teacher do you?" Donna put in with an innocent face as she added her own charm to the Calvary.

"Yeah and if you really don't want to disobey orders why don't you just take us somewhere with natural interactions other than the zoo," Tony suggested with the first smile Guy had seen on the kid's face since he walked in.

_Great no one prepared me for this,_ Guy thought as he stared across the see of pleading children panicking on the inside as he tried to hold his ground on the outside. "I know everyone has been to the zoo, but not with fun Mr. Gardner," He tried with a peppy tone.

"How can your presence change the fact we are just going to walk around looking at poor caged animals?" Lori cried at the end in horror of such treatment to her fellow creatures, which Joe had to give her props for that one as he smiled towards her.

By this time the mighty green lantern was at a lost for words because the girl did have a point and there was no way he would be able to live with himself if promoted the idea that caging wild animals was right. But still he couldn't let go of his resolve his career as a leaguer depended on it.

"Children I can't-"

"Come on guys let's just go to the zoo, and to think we thought we could help him by suggesting he takes us to a place without artificial natural interactions made by humans to better our education," Joe encourage sadly as he got up to walk towards the now very conflicted Guy Gardner.

"But I don't want to go to the zoo," Abby whined as she began to cry, which led an onslaught of crying children which was what pushed Guy over the edge.

_Maybe that Jonathan kid was right,_ Guy thought as he looked down at Joe's still down cast face. If these kids come back to school with a greater knowledge of nature then may be he might gain the good graces of the top leaguers who sent their children to the school. He thought with a smile as he decided to cave into the wishes of the children. "Okay fine anything to better educate the next generations of heroes," Guy announced with an award-winning smile that got the kids to instantly stop crying as they all lined up in front of Guy to follow his lead.

Somehow as Guy led them out of the school and then created a small space bus for kids to rid in as they left the Earth's atmosphere he felt that may be this wasn't such a good plan after all, but it was his showboating nature and soft spot for children that kept him from returning to Earth to complete his mission.

* * *

It wasn't long before the children found the bus that they were flying in land and disappear before their eyes.

"Children welcome to Nowa, this is the living planet, in which houses the base of operations for the green lantern corps," Guy announced with out stretched arms as the kids ooed and awed at the beauty and magnitude of the planet that looked like Earth just with a heck of a lot more nature everywhere they looked.

"This is crash Mr. Gardner you're the best!" Bart exclaimed as he sped around the area exploring every bit of their new surrounding.

"Why thank you Bob," Guy thanked as he bathed in the compliments that showered upon him as the kids followed Bart's example and looked around.

"This was too easy Abby," Joe whispered with a sly smile as they watched the huge muscle man gloating as Iris, Donna, and Lori stared up at him as if he was some kind of big time celebrity.

"Of course we planned it, now it's time for phase 2 of Operation: Con the Rookie," Abby replied with a sly smile that matched her cousin's as they ran up to the lantern.

"Since we're here Mr. Gardner the scavenger hunt Mr. Kaldur made won't work here, you're going to have to make us a new one," Joe stated as he waved the list, Aqualad had passed out to everyone, in Guy's face.

"I guess you're right...let's see..." He said as he thought about none lethal organisms that he could get the kids to either collect or take a picture of. He soon smiled as he got his ring to pass out glowing green sheets of paper towards each child.

"Ok with your new list I guess it's time for me to choose your partners," Guy announced while he looked around to see who he should pair up with who. "Since there is an odd number of you how about we make one group for the boys and one for the girls. Now child since this place is big and dangerous everything you'll need will be in this force field," Guy said as his ring in cased the kids into a medium size area that encompassed both the plains that they landed in and a little bit of the forest. _This is going to be a piece of cake,_ Guy thought as he left the children to go hang out with the rest of his lantern buddies.

"Nice going Joe now we're stuck in a place more boring than the zoo," Tony complained as he kicked a rock out of frustration.

"Tony's right, now we're stuck in a blasted fish tank!" Donna yelled as she spread her arms out for extra emphasis on her point.

"Oh ye of little faith," Joe sighed as he rummaged through his bag to find a hand-held blaster.

"And what exactly is that?" Iris asked as she zoomed towards Joe to take a closer look at the object in his hand that reminded her of a water gun. "Sorry to break it to you boy genius but I don't think water is going to get us out of here."

"I know Iris that's why it's going to shoot pure concentrated photons in the yellow light range," Joe stated in a matter fact tone as he fired a yellow beam of light that blasted a large hole through the force field. "And you said this wasn't necessary Abs."

"First of all why are you guys trying to break out this force field and secondly where did you guys find the time to plan all this?" Lori asked with frustration seeping into her normally quiet and calm voice.

"You remember what I told you the Leagues testing Guy's sense of responsibility, and right now he's failing horribly. And for the planning thing a lot can be done when you're bored waiting for a man who usually gets three hours of sleep a day."

"Heck like that's important the last group to find everything on the list has to do the winners homework for a week," Iris shouted as she grabbed the girls and sped off towards the hole Joe created.

"You're on," Bart shouted as he dragged the boys with him as he followed the girls out of the force field where the hunt began.

* * *

As the child competed to be in the group who managed to get all the items on the list first it ended up being a battle royal between them as they fought over items.

"Ha, I finally caught it! Quick Joe take a pic...Joe?" Bart yelled as he held a kicking cross between a grey bunny and a bird. Bart looked around the clearing he managed to find himself after chasing after the little monster in his hands for over an hour. _It's so unfair Iris made up the rule we couldn't use our powers,_ he thought to himself as he wondered around calling his teammates' names.

"Got ya!" Abby shimmed as she popped out of no where hanging from a tree and swiped the animal right out of Bart's surprised hands.

"Hey wait that's mine, I caught him fair and square!" Bart yelled as he ran after her who was swinging from tree to tree like a monkey.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers," Abby practically sang as she swung faster in order to find her friends before a certain speedster caught up to her.

* * *

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!" Tony argued back as he strengthened his grip on the poor small orange lizard with wings that he and Iris were playing tug of war with.

"Just let go you are going to-" a window shattering roar interrupted Iris causing the two archers to turn around slowly only to stare in fear of the eight foot dragon like creature glaring down at them.

"You're right it is yours," Tony admitted as he pushed the lizard towards her. Iris just stared at the giant lizard wide eyed as she dropped the smaller one and piggy backed Tony and took off screaming as the mother lizard chased after them.

* * *

_Great when I catch this fish and the other guys get the rest of the items. Then all we need to do is find some white flower than Abs will be doing..._

"This was such an easy find!" Donna's voice broke Joe's train of thought as he grabbed a hold of the fish he was chasing after under water. He popped out of the small creek he was swimming in to be pissed off as he saw Donna holding up the same fish as him without getting her clothes wet or putting any effort into it.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that there's a random pile of fish out here?" Lori questioned as she looked around.

"Stop being such a baby, of course the fates would just hand this into our hands. They don't expect me to actual dirty myself with getting it...why do you look pale?" Donna asked as she stared with confusion at the older girl who had gone completely pale and wide-eyed. With a raised eye brow Donna turned around to see a huge blue bear baring it's teeth at her.

"Oh no, there is no way you're getting this!" Donna yelled as she kicked the bear in the stomach with her godlike strength causing the bear to double back in pain that made it send out an ear splitting howl of pain.

"Donna you hurt him! You remember my Dad said not hurt any of the animals," Lori scolded before rushing towards the bear to make sure it was ok.

"I saved us from being bear chow, and that's the thanks I get, pitiful. Next time you can get eaten before I take down the bear," Donna grumbled before she felt herself pulled into the creek. With a scream she found herself soaking wet in front of Joe.

"You are so dead Joe!" Donna screamed but before she could punch his lights out Lori jumps in after them.

"Run!" Lori screamed as she swam away causing Joe to point Donna's attention towards the herd of furious bears running towards. Seeing that caused both kids to swim after Lori to escape their deaths because no amount of godlike strength was going to stop that stamped.

* * *

"Guy it's been awhile don't you think you should go check up on them?" one of Guy's female lantern friends reminded as Guy finished the last bit of his lunch. The girl had a perfect figure with purple skin and dark blue hair in pixie cut.

"But we haven't had desert yet," Guy stated as he leaned forward with a suggestive wiggle of his eye brow.

"Guy, we will not be blamed if any of those kids die out there because of your stupidity!" The woman yelled as she threw him out of the lantern headquarters to emphasis her point to the thick-headed man.

_I don't know why she's so concerned about those kid's I mean I made sure nothing could go in or get...out,_ he thought as he stared blankly at the huge hole in the force field he left around the now absent children. " The league is going to kill me!" Guy yelled in panic mode now as he quickly used his ring to catch on to the children's trail. At first he calmed down when he started to follow a group of foot prints that indicated that they were running into the forest in one big pack. But he could feel himself face palm when the direction light being sent out by his ring split into three different directions the kids took. _This is going to be a very long and painful day,_ Guy thought as he randomly chose a direction to take to start finding the kids that had split up into three groups.

* * *

"Achoo! I think that's enough spice thank you very much," Iris growled as she and Tony hung above a steaming round gorge filled with skin pealing hot water.

"I don't know why you're complaining about the condiments when we'll be eaten alive in a few minutes," Tony hissed at Iris who merely shrugged her tightly tied up shoulders that had a vein wrapped around them.

"Well if I'm going to be eaten I might as well taste good," Iris answered nonchalantly.

"You're impossible you know that?" Tony stated as he rolled his eyes as Iris stuck out her tongue at him. "Can't you just vibrate out of the rope?"

"Sure I can and send us falling quicker to our deaths," Iris spoke with sarcasm as she gave Tony a pointed look, which he returned with a smirk.

"Oh yeah forgot I'm not tied to the better speedster."

"Jerk."

"Loud mouth."

"Idiot."

"Archer wannab-" Tony was interrupted when the mommy lizard snapped the vein that was keeping them in the air with her teeth causing the two children to fall to their dooms.

"I'm sorry for being mean!" Tony yelled out as they grew closer and closer to the boiling water bellow them. Iris was about to make the same confession when they felt arms around them whisking them away from danger.

"Mr. Gardner, you came to save us!" Iris beamed with gratitude.

"The league would have my head otherwise, even though you little twerps purposely got yourself into this mess," Guy replied in a stern voice that both children could tell that they were so in for it when Guy told there parents about this.

"We're so busted when we get home," Iris whispered to Tony when they were far away from the dragons and walking behind the tall lantern.

"It was fun though," Tony pointed out with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, but do you know what would make this better?"

"What?"

To answer Tony's question Iris quickly picked up another baby orange lizard and dropped it on Tony's head and took two pictures with her camera, "a souvenir!" She exclaimed.

"Why two photos?" Tony grumbled as he swatted the lizard off his head.

"So both teams can check it off on their lists."

"Why would you help us?"

"Cause you so graciously surrendered to me," Iris answered with a sly smile.

"No I didn't!" Tony spluttered.

"And I quote: 'I'm sorry for being mean' if only I recorded it," Iris teased causing a fight that Guy had to break up by gripping both of them by their shirts as they swung and kicked the air as Guy held them as further apart as possible.

* * *

"I think we lost them," Lori informed as she looked up to see that there were no more bears following them.

"And not a moment too soon Miss. I'm-A-Mighty-Princess was getting to heavy to carry," Joe panted out as he climbed out of the water with Donna on his back because she couldn't swim fast enough to avoid getting eaten after the first hour of swimming for their lives. As soon as he was fully out he threw the Amazon off his back.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Donna exclaimed as she got off the ground with fury clearly evident in her face.

"Get over it, because of you I lost my fish and had to lug a two hundred pound Cry-Baby thirty meters up stream!"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Donna shouted in outrage. Lori watched calmly as they exchanged insults. Little did the two fighting kids know that Lori had used her mental connection with marine life to contact the fish that they nearly lost their lives trying to get and had it jump up out of the water behind the two fighting kids. Lori took two pictures and giggled at how funny both Joe and Donna will look when the film gets developed.

"Play time is over kids," was all the soaking kids heard before they were following after a very grumpy Guy and two very sorry-looking archers.

* * *

"You'll never catch me!" Abby yelled from the tree tops as Bart jogged after her. _Wow how can she have so much energy?_ Bart wondered as he could feel himself running on empty.

"Come on Abby this isn't fun anymore," Bart complained, which caused the tree monkey he was chasing after to stop to look down at him for a second.

"Maybe not for you but it is for-" at that moment a wave of birds sped past Abby causing her to lose her balance on the tree branch.

When Bart saw Abby's small frame falling from the tree she was standing on desperately trying to catch her grip on a branches that broke under her weight, his heart stopped as he felt himself use the last bit of his energy to save Abby right before she hit the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Abby chanted as she opened her eyes to see the space rabbit or bird was still in her arms struggling to get free, but when she noticed what had broken her fall she quickly got up to see Bart squirming in pain, but the thing that really shocked her was the blue blotchy spots that appeared on his face.

"Hey Abby why are there two of you?" Bart asked with a daze expression as he came to. Abby quickly rummaged through her backpack to take out a first aid box.

"Everything's going to be ok, Bart," Abby managed though her panic as she bandaged the scratches and bruises from the bush Bart landed on.

"What's the damage?" Bart asked as his expression became more normal with his version coming back into focus.

"You want the truth," Abby asked as she put away her first aid box away while taking out her camera.

"Yeah I think I can take it."

"You have blue spots all over your face and I think the bush you fell on was some sort of alien version of poison Ivy," Abby reported just to have Bart confirm her theory by how he couldn't stop itching random places. "Look Bart I'm sorry this is all because of our stupid planning."

"Are you kidding? This is the best field trip I ever been on!" Bart boomed with a cheeky smile at younger girl.

"Well even if you don't regret it we should both have this item," Abby stated as she took her camera and took two pictures of them with their weird space creature.

"I'm glad you two don't regret this but I do," Guy stated grabbing both children before they could make a break for it.

* * *

On their way back Bart couldn't help but stare at Abby with a cheeky smile as he watched her skip with Iris and Lori as they told each other about their adventures. He never really noticed this before today but Abby was really pretty and unlike a lot of girls he had met in his reasonably short life time so far was actually nice to him despite his hyper and talkative attitude.

"Dude what are you staring at?" Joe asked out nowhere from behind him, which caused the young speedster to jump in surprise.

"I wasn't staring at her, plus how many times do have tell you that's so not crash!" Bart spluttered out in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks burn a deep red color.

"It's funny that you would mention not staring at one of the girls," Joe spoke with venom spilling into his words as he gave his friend a look that told him that Abby was so off limits. With an understanding nod Joe lightened up as he started to complain to Bart about how his arms hurt from carrying Donna for most of the day.

Although Bart didn't want to upset his friendship with Joe over some stupid feelings he didn't quiet understand and could be a result of falling face down on poison ivy to break Abby's fall, but he just couldn't shake it. He managed to keep his eyes from straying towards her for the rest of the trip back to their landing site. But right before they got on the bus Bart saw the last item on the list and grabbed it before any of the other kids noticed it or him ripping it out of the ground.

"I hope you have learned your lessons about disobey orders..." The kids at this point tuned the hypocrite out due to annoyance and the fact that they were all tried from trying to survive this trip to care enough to listen.

"Abby wait," Bart stopped her by grabbing on to her hand before she could enter the mini space bus Guy had recreated. "I just wanted to thank you for patching me up," Bart explained as Abby turned around to see Bart with a bright red face holding out the last item on the scavenger hunt out towards her, while he had his eyes closed bracing himself for the humiliation that might occur due his actions.

"Thanks Bart, but you should keep it after all it's my fault I even had to patch you up."

"But I really want you to have it," Bart tried again still bracing himself for her laughter at how desperate he may have looked.

Abby was about to turn down the gift again but when she looked closer at the trembling brunette she didn't have the heart to so she took it out of his hands. "This is really sweet of you," she shimmed as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running into the very action left the young speedster blinking in disbelief as he rubbed the cheek that was kissed with his face reddening a deeper shade of red, for several minutes before Guy used his ring to pull Bart into the bus and into the last seat next to Joe.

"You look sick Bart," Joe commented as he observed his friend's beat red face and the goofy grin plastered across Bart's face.

"Probably cause of the poison ivy," Bart answered absentmindedly as he took a quick glance at Abby and Iris giggling before telling Joe about his awesome field trip adventure. The ride home wasn't as eventful as the rest of the day was but the kids still made it somewhat fun before they had to face the music with their parents by sing songs and splattering medication ointment on Bart that Guy had bought along the way so he didn't have to hand Bart back over to Barry looking like he was pelted with blueberries.

When they got back to Earth the kids were greeted with furious and worried parents, which gave Guy a good tongue lashing before they took their children home. Guy soon learned the real price of not having responsibility when he came face to face with the fate that Kaldur's survival list and John's advice tried to prevent. He was demoted back to a part-time member of the league, while the children didn't exactly walk away from this scot-free either.

* * *

"Come on Mr. Kaldur, we learned our lesson," Donna complained as her mind was going numb during the weeks worth of detentions they had to serve.

"Yeah we all managed to get grounded isn't that enough," Iris agreed as she tried desperately to keep her attention on the documentary they had to watch then write an essay on since Kaldur refused to mark the ones they wrote on their trip to Nowa.

"Ok then give me one good reason I should not make you watch the rest of this documentary?"

"Well I learned to never steal food from a bear," Donna offered.

"I learned that bears eat fish," Lori added hoping to gain her father's faith that she was still a good girl.

"Me and Tony learned how protective mommy animals are towards their babies," Iris beamed to help the situation.

"Me and Bart learned that not all plants are harmless in the wild."

"And for me Mr. Kaldur I learned that bears are very territorial creatures," Joe put in as they all put on pleading eyes that begged Kaldur to have mercy on them.

"You all make valet points but it all boils down to the fact that what happen in alien habitats isn't what happens on Earth so..." Kaldur explained causing each and every kid in the classroom to sigh in boredom as Kaldur took the documentary off pause.

* * *

**Guy should've read the Survival list cause first rule is never leave the children to their own devices.  
**

**Well anyway hope you like the chapter and review.**


	12. Chapter 10: Meeting the Teen Titans

Chapter 10: Meeting the Teen Titans

"You did well out there for your last patrol in Gotham," Bruce complimented as his Boy Wonder flipped out of the Batmobile.

"I always do well out there regardless of the upcoming event," Damien corrected with a grunt, but deep inside he acknowledged his father's praise with happy feeling that he kept at bay to stop it from being expressed on his sedative face.

"That's very good indeed Master Damien, but when are you planning to tell Mistress Abby and Master Joe about your departure tomorrow?" Alfred asked as he held out to glasses of coffee to both of his wards.

Damien sighed while he drank his mug of coffee as he reflected upon this past week that he tried several times to break the news to the two twerps only to fail each time. The usually confident Robin couldn't bring himself to even speak about it with them because he knew that neither one of them would take it well especially since he was leaving tomorrow morning.

"I'm sure father won't mind explaining to them-"

"No I'm not going to get involved in this so you either deal with this tonight or tomorrow," Bruce warned while he sat down in front of the Bat-computer in his normal clothes.

"Just piece of advice Master Damien, it's best to do these things sooner rather than later," Alfred advised causing Damien another sigh to be ushered out of his mouth knowing both men were right. The kids deserved to hear this from him and unfortunately for him sooner meant to night.

Little did the three in the cave know that they were being spied on. Once their conversation changed towards what they found out on their patrol during the night the little ease dropper ran out of the Cave to his cousin's room upstairs. In his frantic state he slammed open Abby's door causing her to nearly scream in surprise until she realized who her intruder was.

"This had better be good Joe! I was just in the middle of a ballet performance before you woke me up," Abby grumbled as she sat up on her bed to better glare at her cousin, which had the makings of an authentic bat glare.

Joe grimace slightly at her mention of ballet that she begged Bruce to sign her up for after she saw one of Iris's performances. It wasn't that he had a problem with the dance it was more that the dance was to girly for his cousin. "Well sorry, if I disturbed you because I thought the information about Damien leaving tomorrow is more important."

"What do you mean he's leaving? Where's he going?" Abby demanded as her glare intensified.

"I dunno but I heard them talking about it in the Cave, and from what I gather he's going for a while," Joe explained only to have Abby push him out of her way as she ran out of her room.

"You're lying there's no way my brother would ever leave me, and I'm going to prove it!" She yelled as she ran downstairs with tears following from her light blue eyes. It can't be true, it just can't, Abby chanted frantically in her head until she saw the three men walking out of the secret entrance to the cave.

"Is it true!"

"Is what true Abby? And what's wrong," Damien asked as he scooped the small girl into his arms and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Joe told me you're going away tomorrow for a long time, he's lying right, Damien?" Abby asked with her big blue eyes filled with hope and trust that he would tell her that he wasn't leaving and that this whole situation was just a misunderstanding.

As Damien looked into his sister's eyes he really wished he could tell her what she wanted to hear. But he knew he could no longer keep this from her even though he knew the truth was going to hurt her. With a deep sigh he told her everything about how the Teen Titans had asked him to lead them and how it was like a Robin tradition. No matter how he phrased the news or sugar coated it he knew he would have gotten the same reaction out of his little sister, which was a mixture of anger, sadness, and hurt all rolled into one expression that caused Damien to feel a heart wrenching emotion that he concluded was guilt. As Damien watched his sister break out of his hold and stomp away with while dragging an equally pissed of Joe, he frowned at the foreign emotion as he realized he didn't like the feeling.

"How do I fix this?" Damien wondered out loud hoping that either of the two men that stood behind him could answer his question, with a foolproof plan to gain his sister's forgiveness.

"Groveling always works, sir," Alfred teased as he followed the two children upstairs in a dignified manner. This comment earned the butler a piercing bat-glare because at that moment Damien was not in the mood for Alfred's not in the least bit helpful sarcasm. The teen then looked towards his father only to receive a shrug from his father who soon followed the rest upstairs to get some sleep for the night._ And here I thought I was dealing with a man who has an alter ego devoted to pleasing women,_ Damien inwardly growled as he settled with pushing his problem he had with the two children of the Manor to the back of his head, after all, neither one of them could stay mad at him forever.

"This is so unfair," Abby mumbled as she lay on Joe's bed staring up at his ceiling with him lying next to her. She couldn't believe that out everyone in the house she was the last to find out that her beloved brother was moving out of the Manor for some time to lead the Teen Titans. But that wasn't the only thing that made it difficult to stop the tears that were streaming down her face it also the fact that she's never had to face a time where Damien wasn't by her side. Ever since she could remember her father never really had the time to spend with her because of his double lives, so she began to rely on her brother from a very young age to be the one to play with her, read her bed time stories, and chase away the bad dreams. Pretty soon her big brother became her best friend that was even closer to her than her cousin that she knew would try his hardest to cheer her up in Damien's absence, but the thing was they both knew that Joe wasn't her brother and he couldn't always be there for her like Damien could.

As Joe glanced at the trembling form of his cousin sympathy filled his light blue eyes, although he knew he was going to miss the Boy Wonder; he also knew that his feelings couldn't compare to what Abby was feeling. Unlike Abby his parents were always at home whenever he came to visit them, but what will happen to his dear little sister like cousin when he was gone? He couldn't trust Alfred or Bruce to be able make time for her, not because they weren't good at taking care of her, they were always so busy and Abby usually never openly complained to anyone other than Damien if being deprived of much-needed attention. All those reasons left the son of the first Robin in deep thought as he tried to come up with a solution for several moments until an idea hit him causing a very impish smile to appear on his face.

Through her tears Abby saw Joe's smile that told her that he had an award-winning idea that would probably get the two kids into trouble, but at this point as an equally impish grin appeared on her face she didn't care as long as it meant that Damien would continue to be by her side.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Joe asked as he got out his laptop that he had begged Bruce to get him for his last birthday.

"Always Joe," Abby replied as she looked over at the computer that her cousin was skillful hacking files on. They shared one more evil smirk at each other before getting back to work on planning how their beloved brother's big day was going turn out like.

* * *

The next day came quick as Damien awoke bright and early to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock, and slowly got out of his bed after stretching the sleep out of his body that caused his arms to fall slamming upon the alarm clock to silence it. Once out of bed Damien's pace picked up as he washed up and got dressed in to his Robin suit that he brought upstairs after his patrol last night.

"Someone's excited today," Damien heard as he gathered up his luggage that he packed last night and left them waiting outside his door overnight so he wouldn't waste time in the morning, as well as, to ensure nothing was forgotten. It wasn't like Damien was particularly excited like the old butler had suggested as he came towards his young ward along with a very sleep disoriented Bruce, in which, Damien knew Alfred had to drag him out of his bed in order to see him off. It was more like Damien was slightly intrigued at the very thought of not having to take orders from Batman anymore; yep after today Damien could safely say he was finally his own man.

"Where are the kids?" Damien asked with a low voice as he remembered how angry his two favorite little trouble makers were at him as he picked up his luggage with a grunt of effort noticing that the bags were heavier than he remembered them being yesterday. He soon got use to the uncomfortable weight; after all, Bruce had him benching way heavier during training.

"They are on a silent strike according to the note they left on each of their doors," Alfred informed the teenager with an unconcerned voice as he concluded that their nonsense would soon end once they hungry enough.

Damien on the other hand didn't feel as confident, actually the sick guilt feeling that he felt last night was coming back with vengeance. He knew that the two children would be mad, most people would be furious with him, but he kind of hoped when he got up this morning they would've cooled off enough to at least see him off. "Can't you just drag them out?"

"Sorry son, the kids locked their doors, and frankly they have a right to. I know you are sorry, but kids their age are less understanding and it's going to take them some time to get over this," Bruce explained as the three men walked into the Bat-cave. Alfred gave Bruce a pointed look when they saw Damien visibly show his disappointment and regret before gaining control of his face a second afterwards. With a sigh Bruce took Alfred's unspoken advice and continued, "But I doubt it will take more than a couple of days, so when they're ready I'll take them to visit you so they can properly say their goodbyes."

Although Bruce's attempt at reassuring Damien seem to fall on deaf ears, but as Damien grunted in acknowledgement of it deep down it gave Damien enough confidence to be able to step through the zeta tube that would take him to the Titian Tower in Jump City. "Well I guess this is it," Damien stated with a mask of indifference that hid what he truly wanted to express, which was a slight sadness that he wouldn't be able to chase after the troublesome twins every day or scale the roof tops of Gotham either.

"Goodbye Damien."

"I know you will make us proud Master Damien."

With a curt nod to acknowledging their farewells he punched the coordinates that started up the zeta tube in the Bat Cave that recognized him as the current Robin before Damien disappeared from the old mansion he had practically grew up in.

* * *

_"Recognizing Robin, B20,"_ The computer voice announced as Damien stepped out the zeta tube feeling slightly weird as he took in his surroundings inside the T shaped tower, but before he could properly survive his new home he felt arms suddenly wrap around him. _What in the heck?_ Damien thought as he looked down to see a boy around the same age as him with golden tanned skin, wearing a purple suit with a purple bandana that covered most of his face except two little slits so that the hero could see.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Bunker," the purple claded teen introduced as he looked up at Damien with a cheery smile, which Damien returned with a very disturbed scowl. Like most people in the Bat family they generally recoiled from such intimate jesters especially from strangers, but Damien took it to a whole new level. He loathed the very thought that this boy, who he hasn't even done a background check on, felt that he had the right to lay his fingers on him. So if Bunker had known his leader's very anti-social behavior it wouldn't have come as such a surprise when he soon found himself lying the floor with a dizzy expression on his face.

"Don't touch me," Damien growled while giving the poor teen a bat glare that could kill an army; no body other than the two bat kids had permission to touch the latest Robin in such a familiar way.

"Sorry sir, I'm kind of a huge fan," Bunker explained with a friendly grin as his good will and optimism gave him immunity to the bat glare, which made the current protégé of Batman slightly more peeved at his new teammate.

"Yo Bunker, what's all the noise about," a blond girl questioned as she moved her goggles away from her face to get a better look at the arrival of the newest Titan along with the rest of the team right behind her.

"Our leader is here!" Bunker exclaimed with the same excitement he held for the Boy Wonder moments before he got his butt handed to him.

"So I guess your Robin then, I'm Cyborg," a mostly robotic teen introduced, who had brown skin and one brown eye while the other one was a red robotic eye, as he walked up to shake Robin's hand with a huge friendly grin.

"I'm Raven," was all that was said from a girl with grey skin and purple hair wearing a dark blue cloak before seating on a nearby coach; completely disinterested in the newcomer.

"I am Terra, and this is Hot Spot, and now we are officially the Teen Titans!" Terra finished the introductions as she grabbed hold of a brown-skinned teenage boy who grimaced at the strength she used to wrap her arm around his neck. Damien couldn't help raising a skeptically eyebrow knowing very well that it was going to be a very long and painful`experience trying to lead this group of teens without killing one out of annoyance before his term as leader was over.

"Anyway it's great you agreed to lead the team, after all, it isn't the Titans without a Robin calling the shots. It would be an honor if you would allow me to show you to your room and around the Tower," Bunker beamed with anticipation that made the Robin grimace. He wasn't use to be around abnormally happy people so he looked towards the others with a look that said that he wanted anyone else but Bunker to be his tour guide, but to misfortune no one got the hint. _Yep this was going to be agonizing,_ Damien thought as he followed his tour guide with clenched teeth.

* * *

Damien didn't get much time to do anything before he found himself being pulled out of his room by Bunker to start the tour of the tower after dropping off his luggage. Once the door to his room shut and the footsteps of the two teens could no longer be heard the zippers on two of Damien's suit cases unzipped to reveal to bat kids that grinned at each other before climbing out of the cramped traveling bags.

"Who knew we were traveling size," Joe beamed as he and Abby shifted uncomfortably in their muggy clothes due to it being hot and stuffy inside the bags before they started on their mission called _Operation: Rescue the Birdie_ by pulling out Joe's laptop that had all the information and stats on Robin's new teammates.

"Which one should we pick first?" Abby asked as she stared at head shots of the five Titans that had met Damien upon arrival.

"Well according to the blue prints of the Tower the closes room to this one is Bunker's," Joe stated as he hopped of Damien's bed along with his cousin to enter the ventilation system from a vent that was on the lower wall on the far right corner of the room. The children crawled through the narrow metal maze until they came to the first ventilation opening.

"I think the coast is clear," Abby whispered before she pushed open the vent only to stare at the room in amazement. Neither one of the children expect to see a room bathed in the color purple; purple bed, desk, and closet were all an array of different shades of purple.

"Wow the dude sure likes purple."

"Yep…anyway what can we do to this Bunker guy?" Abby questioned as she looked around the room, while Joe sat on the teen's bed rummaging through files to see if they had any clue on what they could do to mess with this guy. The children's plan was simple this time they were going to piss off the Titans and plant evidence in Robin's room so they would kick him off the team. Before Joe could finish looking through Bunker's files, Abby stumbled across something that made a wicked grin appear on her face as she stood in front of an opened closet filled to the brim with the same purple uniform they saw the hero wearing in his picture.

"Sometimes your brilliance is whelming," Joe stated as he pulled out two pairs of scissors from the bag he kept his computer in. _This was going to be fun_, was the thought that went through both of their minds as they quickly got to work causing pieces of purple fabric to drift through the air that soon accumulated into a heaping pile on the lavender colored floor while shreds of Bunker's costume hung loosely on the hangers.

"Now that our masterpiece is done how are we going to unveil it?" Abby asked as she pocketed a few pieces of purple fabric and her scissors for evidence they will use to frame her brother later.

"Well there is one way but it involves hacking into the security cameras and motion detectors in the tower," Joe replied as he got to work before Abby could give him the go ahead. It took several seconds until the two kids were looking at four red dots in the common area, while their two red dots of interest were heading towards the laundry room that was a few rooms away from the public shower area. "If we can get to that bathroom we can hack into the shower system and soak Bunker so he'll have to come back to his room," Joe schemed with a nearly diabolical grin as the two kids hopped into the vents as they tried not to burst into giggles at what they were picturing what Bunker's expression will be like when he saw their work of art.

* * *

"Our next stop is the public bathrooms," Bunker announced as he happily marched through the extensive hallways in the tower as a very irritated Boy Wonder followed after him trying to distract himself from his dwindling patience for the purple wearing boy by thinking up different ways he could make him disappear without a trace and being a trained assassin made it easy for him.

"That's the female shower area," Bunker pointed to quickly with his index finger before opening a door with the universal boys' bathroom sign on it to walk in with outstretched arms declaring that the room was the males' shower area. At that moment when he announced that the room he was standing in was the male shower area Joe pressed a button on the key board of his computer that caused all the showers in the gray tiled room to turn on simultaneously. A loud girlish scream was heard after that as the purple teenager leaped out of the room in surprised and into Robin's arms that automatically caught him out of habit of generally catching anything that was thrown at him.

"Thanks for the cat…" Bunker broke off when Damien dropped him with a growl of annoyance as he stocked away. "Where are you going Robin? I haven't shown you the whole tower yet," Bunker pouted as his eyes followed the caped hero.

"I'm going to my room, and you need dry clothes," Robin stated as he decided he had enough with the headache inducing tour. It would be more productive and painless for the both of them if he ended up studying the blueprints to the tower instead, he concluded as he soon found the room that he left his belongings in. When he walked into his room, he flopped onto to his bed as he felt a sudden rush of exhaustion and relief. With a sigh he knew if he was going to make this team thing work he was going to need to learn how to cope with people who didn't display the usual brooding silence he was so use to. As well as his communication skills, which was extremely on the anti-social side because all through his life he's never really had to talk much to people and most people didn't talk much to him. When he was with Bruce silence often was more secretive and clearer than words could ever be, when he was with the kids they mostly did the talking while he listened, and even at school most kids kept their distance too afraid of the normal scowl that appeared on his face to get near him._ Plus Bunker can't be that bad, he didn't manage to annoy the rest of the…_ Damien snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched scream that echoed throughout the tower. He booked it out of the room and head towards where he thought the scream came from only to see the purple loving teen collapsed on his floor trembling as he held purple pieces of fabric.

"What's going on here?!" Cyborg demanded as pushed past Robin who was just staring at the horrified boy not quite sure what he should do in this situation.

"A-a-all my…my precious u-uniforms," Bunker sobbed as he showed the robotic boy the torn pieces of fabric.

"Who could've done this?" Cyborg questioned with anger heavy in his voice as he bent down to rub the teen's back to calm him down long enough to pull himself together.

"Well it can't be any of us, we were all in the common area and Rob was with Bunker," Hot Spot remarked as the rest of the teens stood outside the room with Robin watching with sympathy as Cyborg got the teen to stop crying.

"If that's the case the Tower has been breached. I want a full search of the Tower in case the perpetrators are still in the building and Cyborg check the Titan security to see if you can find anything abnormal," Robin ordered causing all five teens to stare at him with shock for a moment before smiling as they followed their new leader's orders.

* * *

From that point onwards the Titans spent the rest of the day on full alert as they turned the tower upside down looking for the evil doers of the pranks that befell more members of the team during their search after Cyborg confirmed that the security didn't pick up any intruders because whoever they were had hacked the security rendering the cameras in the tower useless.

The Titan's massive search didn't bother the two imps that crawled through the vent system undetected. It actually made it easier as they targeted Raven after that sneaking into her room and letting a hand full of demons out of her spell book after reading that her spell book contained a lot of power that would cause a lot of havoc if let loose. This little prank caused a ton of damage to the tower as the demons tried to rip it apart, which deterred Raven from her mission to find the teens' troublemaker(s) to start on a new one that made sure the tower didn't get destroyed.

The next Titan was Cyborg, who came to search the hangar where everyone kept their rides only to run towards his car as he saw it completely dismantled with no trace of the criminals who had did such a horrendous crime. No one messed with his wheels whoever did this was going have hell to pay when he got his hands on them. The children couldn't help stifling more giggles as they saw the tall teenager hugging his car as the children tucked away a few bolts and screwdrivers.

The kids were having a blast as they witness the teens running around in a furious panic as they searched just about everywhere. But Hot Spot got a very messy surprise when he looked through the kitchen only to have the electronic fridge start spitting food at him. After unleashing a chain of profanities smoke started drift off the teenager's body as he angrily stomped towards the showering area for boys. But after a few moments of enjoying a sizzling hot bath another yell was heard from the bathroom this time because Joe had caused the temperature of the water to plummet leaving a frozen shivering boy collapsed to his knees in the shower area as he tried desperately to fix his freezing disposition by running into the girls' shower area to warm up to hot water.

"Are you ready for the last Titan?" Joe inquired as the kids walked into Terra's room via the vent system connected to her room.

"Born ready," Abby replied as she observed her surroundings before two pairs of very devious eyes fell upon a pile of rocks. Although neither of them knew what the blond teen used the rocks for or their value to her, but they did know that they were there for a reason and for whatever it was it would get on Terra's nerves if she suddenly found them missing and inside Robin's room. As the children pocketed the rocks they suddenly jumped as they heard the door slam open to reveal a very pissed off and tired looking Robin.

"Drop them," Robin ordered giving the two brats a bat glare that made both of them visibly pale as they emptied their pockets of all the rocks that they were going to swipe. Once Robin was sure that all Terra's belongs were back the way she left them he hauled the two back to his room by their collars while trying to avoid bumping into his teammates with the children. Although Bruce had no problem with the YJ Academy kids knowing the secret identities of the Bat family because their parents were a part of the Justice League, but he did have a problem with the Teen Titans knowing his secret identity because of the long history of members going rogue or crossing over to the dark side.

Robin threw the kids on to his bed and locked the door once he had managed to get into his room undetected by the others. Damien took off his mask so that the children could feel the true power of his bat glare as he turned around to face the two children that were now staring at him with their own cute yet slightly intimidating bat glares. For several moments they just glared at each other until Damien gave in first with a sigh knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere by trying to scare the two fuming children as they remembered that they were still angry with the green and red costumed teen.

"This is Robin calling all Teen Titans to check the outside parameters of the Tower," Damien spoke into the yellow and black Titan communicator with a white T on it. When he heard everyone agree his shoulders slumped slightly as he rubbed the stress out of his face preparing himself to confront Abby and Joe. This time their little pranks had gone too far.

"Please don't tell me you did all this to get back at me for not telling you about temporally moving out of the Manor."

"Why would we go through all that trouble to get back at you? We were planning to cause this trouble and plant evidence on you so that they would kick you out so you would have to come home," Abby replied with a sassy mumble as she crossed her arms against her chest, turning away from her brother before her anger could express itself in tears.

"Let me get this straight you hacked the Titan data base, caused hundreds of dollars of damage, froze Hot Spot, destroyed a custom-made car, and managed to make a teenage boy cry all so you can get me to come back home? I thought you two were better than this. What if it was someone else that caught you or if you did manage to complete your plan how did you expect to get home?"

"We had a plan to get home we hacked the zeta tube information," Joe replied with an offended tone at the very thought that Damien assumed that they managed to overlook such an obvious detail. They weren't amateurs they had tons of experience cooking up devious plans to inflict on Dick, the king of master plans, whenever Bruce got him to babysit them.

"That's not the point-"

"Then what is the point? What do you expect us to do when you tell us the day before you move out that you're leaving?! I thought you loved me," Abby yelled out getting quieter at the end as the tears she was trying so desperately to hold back started to run down her cheeks.

"Abby all because I didn't tell you about this doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Yes it does! Cause you always told me that love was built on trust. How can you love me if you don't trust me enough to tell me anything? Why was I the last one to know that you're no longer going to be there for me?!" Abby sobbed out as her tears came faster.

At that moment Damien felt himself being suffocated with his guilt as he watched his sister cry knowing he couldn't deny a word she had said. He had told her that love was built on trust and the whole reason he was in this mess was because he didn't trust she would be able to handle the news. It was wrong of him to try and spare her feelings by hiding something this big away from her, but deep down he knew he just didn't want to tell her that her favorite superhero wouldn't be able to save her from being bored or from the imaginary things that went bump in the night. "I'm sorry Abby, I guess the real reason I didn't tell you about the Titans was because I wanted to prevent you from crying. I now know that wasn't the best way to go about it. But don't ever think that I don't love you or that I am abandoning you. I will always be there for you just not always physically, but you can always call me when I'm not on a mission."

A sigh of relief ushered out of Damien's mouth when he felt his sister grab on to his uniform indicating to him that she wanted him to pick her up. When he did the cute small girl buried her face into his chest for several moments until she calmed down enough to stop crying. Soon Damien's blue orbs met his sister's as her eyes searched his for any sign of a lie, but all she could see was warmth that she knew was only reserved for her, which caused a bright smile to appear on her face.

"Okay I can forgive you as long as you call me every day no matter what the time unless you are on a mission that requires radio silence," Abby bargained with a puppy dog face that caused Damien to smile slightly at how cute his sister was and how lucky he was that she showed up at the manor seven years ago.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," Damien promised as his sister wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush slightly.

"Well you know if Abby forgives you then I guess I can too only if you call me as well," Joe piped in as he pulled on Damien's uniform for him to be carried as well not wanting to be left out. Damien promised the little boy as well before carrying both troublesome kids out of the room after putting his mask back on.

"Even though I promised you Abby that I will call you I still feel like it's not enough to keep you guys from pulling another stunt like this...what if I spend the day with you tomorrow then will you promise not to stow away again?" Damien asked as they waited for Bruce to come pick up the troublesome duo after Damien had called him on his communicator.

"That would be asterous! I promise I won't," Abby boomed as she bounced up and down in excitement as both of the boys she considered as brothers smiled at her as if their mood completely depended on her mood. After that Bruce came to pick the kids up with Robin happily handing the children to their judge, jury, and executioner as he grounded the kids for another week for this stunt. Even though the kids had just gotten off being grounded last week for their field trip mishap they couldn't help having two identical smiles as they waved goodbye as the zeta tube transported them back to the Manor.

"Calling all Titans I have just apprehended our perpetrators."

"Really that's so cool, but what are we going to do with them?" Terra asked.

"I know what I'm going do to them-"

"No one's going to do anything to them because the perps were dangerous criminals from Gotham City, so I handed them over to the Batman," Damien responded as he smiled at the fact that he wasn't exactly lying because everything they did today would have smacked them with several charges and they were maybe more dangerous than any villain he ever put in Arkham. The teens were somehow satisfied that the criminals were probably facing a fate worse than death at the hands of the Batman, if only they knew the kind of punishment their old fashion butler was going to give them, now that was scary.

* * *

***I hope you liked the Damien fluff their is more coming in the next chapter, so enjoy and review!:)  
**


	13. Chapter 11: Big Brother & Me

Chapter 11: My Big Brother & Me

Like promised, Abby woke up the next day to see her brother waiting for her with a warm green sweater that matched his white and green scarf. To Alfred's dismay the outing was making the little girl bounce with excitement as he assisted her in dressing herself in a dark red dress that was made out of sweater material that really stood out against her pale skin. When Alfred was all done putting on her matching red mittens and hat he allowed her to race downstairs towards her father and brother who were standing in front of the door to the Manor.

"Remember to be good Abby," Bruce said as he watched his daughter struggle with her boots for a moment before bending down to help her.

"I'm always good; Joe's the one who's bad," Abby replied with an innocent face that Bruce knew was fake, but she was just so adorable that he believed it anyway. Plus there was the fact that he's only ever seen his daughter get into mischief when Joe was around, which was an issue that Bruce made a mental note to talk with Dick about.

With her shoes on Abby grabbed hold of Damien's hand as he opened the door to a chilly yet sunny autumn day. Gotham was dashed with an array of colors as the leaves began to change and fall off the trees, guided towards the ground by the wind.

"So, do you like your new teammates?" Abby asked after a few minutes of silence as they walked towards Damien's intended destination. Damien looked down at the small girl who returned his gaze with one that told him she genuinely wanted an answer to her question.

"Well, they're very different than what I'm used to, but I don't dislike them," Damien answered, which caused a smile to appear on Abby's face knowing that if Damien didn't dislike someone he was probably in good hands over there at the Tower.

"Was everyone really mad at what we did?"

"I would be lying if I said they shrugged it off, but they'll survive and after a while I know that they'll look back and laugh about what happened yesterday."

"That's good 'cause I'm really sorry," Abby apologized with a guilty look on her face, but it soon vanished when her brother smiled down at her with warmth before picking her and placing her on his shoulders.

The little girl loved it when her brother carried her like that because it made her feel so much taller than she ever thought she would grow since Damien was around five-nine. Abby viewed the world from the perspective that being tall gave her brother until they walked into a small park that had a large slide and a set of swings.

Although there weren't many things to do at the small park Damien had found, his sister climbed down from him in excitement as she ran into the park. Yeah, Damien probably could've taken her to a bigger park, but the teenager wanted this time to be just the two of them with no interruptions. He soon followed the bubbly girl into the park only to get pelted by a barge of leaves.

"You know that this means war," Damien stated before grabbing a handful of leaves that would've hit Abby if she didn't somersault out-of-the-way before grabbing more leaves to throw at her brother. This started their fun day as they laughed and ran around the playground trying to hit each other with leaves and pretty soon they played hide and seek in the leafs. Damien looked his own age if not a few years younger as he let loose from all his responsibilities, the expectations that came with wearing the Robin uniform, and from being the son of Bruce Wayne; today he was just Damien Wayne an average eighteen-year-old playing with the sister whom he secretly adored.

"You know, you're the best brother ever," Abby beamed as she fell into a pile of leaves and started to make a leaf angle by moving her arms up and down and her legs side to side. Damien soon copied her as he tried to catch his breath. He never thought keeping up with an energetic eight-year-old would be more difficult than keeping up with a speedster.

"You aren't so bad either," Damien replied as he looked over at his sister to see her still flapping her limbs to make her angel. He could tell by the huge smile on her face that she was enjoying every moment of the day. _I should have came up with this idea a long time ago,_ Damien thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of her, so he could capture the sight of his sister blissfully making a leaf angel, completely innocent of the world around her.

"Hey that's not fair! I wasn't ready." Abby complained as the click noise from his phone caused her to look towards her brother.

"Then come here so I can take a proper picture of you," Damien said as he pretend to delete the picture when he actually saved it. It was such a cute picture that he didn't have the heart to get rid of it. When Abby walked over to her brother she put her hand out for him to give her the phone, which he did with a curious look on his face. She sat on his lap with the camera lens displaying them on the phone screen.

"Say cheese," Abby said causing her smile to widen and, although Damien felt childish saying the word, he wrapped his arms around his sister and rested his chin on top of her head before saying it as Abby pressed the button on his screen to take the picture. They took a lot of pictures that day; some were funny as his sister made weird faces and made her brother look fun by playing with his face, while others were normal ones that displayed their sibling affection for each other. They probably would have spent the rest of the day taking pictures as Abby found out how to make even funnier pictures by changing the colors of the pictures or distorting them in different ways when she perked up at a sound that made her forget the camera on Damien's phone entirely.

The teenager couldn't help but smile as he slipped his phone back into his pocket before following the giddy little girl towards an ice cream truck that stopped when the driver saw that they could be potential customers. Damien ordered two vanilla ice cream cones that the jolly ice cream man more than happily served them, especially since he recognized the two kids to be the children of the richest man in Gotham. But his happy mood was nothing compared to the happiness the old man expressed when Damien handed more than enough money for the ice cream and told him to he could keep the change. It wasn't something that Damien normally did but he was in a good mood.

The boy guided his sister towards the swings where they both took a seat before swinging slightly back and forth while they licked their ice cream. For the second time that day Abby felt like she needed to fill the silence between them with something worth talking about, because, to the little girl who wanted to enjoy every little bit of the day, she didn't want to squander this rare opportunity with her brother.

"Damien, can I ask you a question?" Abby asked staring down at her ice cream cone, feeling sort of hesitant to ask the question that popped into her mind.

"You just asked one," Damien answered with a grin on his face as his sister flashed him a glare that made him grin wider.

"What is our mom like?" the little girl questioned as she shuffled her feet nervously, wondering whether her brother would actually answer her question or even if it was allowed to be spoken of. Abby was old enough to realize that every kid had a mom and a dad, but she only ever saw her father who never talked about her mother.

Damien didn't answer for several minutes as he looked for the words that would allow Abby to understand their family situation when it came to mothers. "Well, the thing is we don't share the same mother, Abby."

"But how can a sister and a brother have two different mothers?"

_It's easy when you have a play boy as a father_, Damien thought sarcastically before answering his sister's question. "We both share the same dad but different mothers, which make us half siblings."

"Oh, that makes sense. So, do you know who your mom is?"

"Yeah, her name is Talia al Ghul," Damien started before telling the young girl everything he knew about his mother. He talked about everything from how she looked all the way down to her personality and all the training she put him through. As the Abby ate her ice cream with interest in her light blue eyes, she almost looked like someone at the movies eating their popcorn totally absorbed with the movie before them. Although she was interested in what her brother had to say, she could sense that the topic made him tense. She waited for an opening so she could ask him about her mother.

Damien could talk for days about his mother, but there really wasn't much he could say about Abby's, and as he shifted uncomfortably he wondered whether she was old enough to hear the truth about how they found her and adopted her into the family. Before he made up his mind Abby flashed him another one of her cute bat glares that told him he better tell her the truth. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but it's whether you're old enough to understand."

"Come on Damien, please! Even if I'm not ready I have the right to know about her."

"I guess so, but the truth is I don't really know who your mother is or what's she's like."

"So if you don't know who my mom is does that mean I popped out of Dad's stomach?" Abby questioned with a force smile that covered up her disappointment in his answer. Damien pretended not to notice the girl's sad reaction to his answer as he laughed a little at the girl's assumption.

"Not quite. We found you seven years ago on our doorstep in a basket and a note that probably explained to father that you were his," Damien answered slowly and softly as he carefully watched his sister's expression throughout the explanation making sure that words didn't visibly hurt her. It didn't, but he could tell the news hurt on the inside as Abby more slowly on the swing.

"So my mom abandoned me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that made Damien sigh as he got up and bent down in front of his sister. It saddened him a great deal when he saw an unbearable pain in her eyes as she stared at him with a solemn face.

"Look, Abby, you don't need a mom. You have me, father, Alfred, Joe, Barbra, Grayson, Fatgirl, Tim, and now even Jason. You already have a family that loves you more than your mom ever could," Damien reassured her, and made her giggle a little when he said his nickname for Stephanie. With that Damien concluded their day of fun was probably over as he scooped up the little girl and put her on his shoulders.

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Damien answered back as they walked back towards the Manor, the sun setting behind them. Even though the day ended on a sad note Damien was still thankful he had this time to spend with her while she was still the little girl he had watched grow up in the house he soon dropped her off in, because he knew as well as anyone that children grew up fast. The girl he waved goodbye to may not be the same one he would say hello to once he finished with the Titians.

"Dad?" Abby inquired as tears ran down her cheeks when she could no longer see her brother in the zeta tube anymore.

"Yes Abby?" Bruce answered with a hushed and concerned voice as he picked up his little princess.

"Do you think that Damien will be okay without me?" she asked with a sniffle as she looked back at the zeta tube wishing that he would change his mind and come back to the Manor, but she knew it would never be granted. If there was anything she knew for sure about her brother it was that once he set mind on something nothing could change it.

Bruce suppressed a small smile knowing that the girl was really asking whether she would be okay without Damien. "I think you will both be fine…but I'll tell you what. How about I pick you up tomorrow from school?"

"No way, really? Just me and you?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Bruce questioned with a playful bat glare as he held his daughter tighter in his arms.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."


End file.
